Two into One
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Nathan and Haley just got married and now Haley's in a coma. Who ran her over? When will she wake up? Are there any complications? Who are the new comers? SEQUEL to Operation Naley
1. Chapter 1

"_I can't believe we're married," Haley said as she left hand in hand with Nathan. "Lucas took it really well. I'm surprised."_

"_Who cares what anyone thinks. You don't."_

"_You're right. Oh, I forgot my purse. I'll be right back."_

"_No, let your husband get it. Where is it?"_

"_Look in the secret back room. I'll meet you at the car."_

"_I love you wife."_

"_I love you too husband." Haley said as she walked into the street._

"_Haley watch out!"_

_BOOM!_

"Things that take fourteen minutes … boiling an ostrich egg, Michael Jackson's "Thriller" video, it also takes fourteen minutes to get from TRIC (Molina Bridge) to Tree Hill hospital. In those fourteen minutes, one live are in the balance. For the rest of us there was nothing to do but wait … I guess that's why they call it the waiting room." -Lucas Scott (Chad Michael Murray).

Haley was currently lying in a hospital bed in a coma. She was hit by a car.

My name is Lucas Scott. I'm a junior at Tree Hill high school. Tree Hill is just a place somewhere in the world, maybe it's a lot like your world, maybe it's nothing like it,

but if you look closer, you might see someone like you, or someone like my brother, Nathan. If you're married, a junior in high school, and not sure if your wife will wake up then I'd say your world is a lot like Nathan's. Today was suppose to be the best day of his. life … but it's amazing how things can change in the blink of an eye. Or in this case … in about 29 minutes.

**29 MINUTES AGO.**

_Nathan was currently watching his wife dance. He couldn't believe that he was married. And to the most sexy, beautiful woman. He couldn't wait to take her home. And he wanted to take her home now. _

_He then saw Haley slow dancing with Lucas and decided to wait. He went up to the bar. He ordered a soda. And he saw Rachel Gatina coming towards him. He sighed when he saw her. He didn't want to talk to her. _

"_Hey Nate." Rachel said flirtatiously._

"_Rachel. Do you mind?"_

"_Not at all." Rachel sits down next to him. "So, I'm so excited that we won the championship. You did really good."_

"_Thanks."_

"_So, I'm just gonna say it, come home with me tonight."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why? It's not like you're gonna get any other action besides me."_

"_That's not…" He stopped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder. "Hey."_

_Haley rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey, husband. You ready to go."_

"_Sure. Let's go." Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and they walked our hand in hand._

"_I can't believe we're married," Haley said as she left hand in hand with Nathan. "Lucas took it really well. I'm surprised."_

"_Who cares what anyone thinks. You don't."_

"_You're right. Oh, I forgot my purse. I'll be right back."_

"_No, let your husband get it. Where is it?"_

"_Look in the secret back room. I'll meet you at the car."_

"_I love you wife."_

"_I love you too husband." Haley said as she walked into the street._

"_Haley watch out!"_

_BOOM! She was hit._

"_Haley!" Nathan yelled. He immediately _

Lucas came into the waiting room. "Here. I bought you a coffee."

"No thanks. I just need Haley to wake up."

"Do you know how she is?"

"They just took her back to surgery."

"Why?"

"Her spleen ruptured. They needed to take it out. It's my fault."

"How it is your fault? What happened was an accident."

"If Haley had gone to get her own purse, it would be me in there."

"Then I would be here with Haley and she would say it was her fault." Lucas put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Haley is going to be just fine. I know it."

"I don't think I can do this. I can't deal with this." With that Nathan left.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Nathan left, the doctor came in. "Family of Haley Scott?"

Lucas spoke up. "I'm her brother-and-law."

"Okay, well your sister is out of surgery."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, but I have to warn you. She suffered so much trauma. She has broken her neck, he right leg and her left arm. She also has a tube to help her breathing. She's got multiple cuts and bruises all over her body. It's not a pretty sight. So I just wanted to prepare you." Lucas just nodded as he followed the doctor to Haley's room. The doctor left Lucas standing in front of the door. "I'll come back to check on her in an hour."

Lucas opened the door and gasped when he saw Haley. She has a cast on her leg and her arm. She had a tube in her mouth. He saw all the cuts and bruises on her arms, legs, and face. He walked towards Haley and sat down on the chair next to her. He grabbed her hand. "Hey Hales. You need to breath, sis." Lucas took her hand to his cheek. "You need to wake up. I need you to wake up." Lucas looked towards the door to see Haley's parents come in. "I should go." He got up to leave.

Lydia stopped him. "Lucas, you don't have to go. It's okay."

"No, Mrs. James. I have to go find Nathan anyways. It's okay, just call me if anything changes." Lydia nodded.

* * *

At Nathan's apartment, Nathan was in a drunken stupor, he had bottles of empty beer. There had to be at least twenty of them. He drank them all in about thirty minutes, desperate to numb the pain of his wife being in the hospital. He was about to grab another bottle from the fridge when he heard the door open. He turned to see his brother standing in the door way. "What is it?"

"Haley's out of surgery." Lucas looked around to see all the empty bottles. "Getting drunk?" That's not gonna help you deal with this. Nothing will. You need to go see her."

"I can't." Nathan grabbed another bottle from the fridge. "The alcohol helps with the pain." Nathan took a swig from his bottle. Lucas took it away from him. "Damn it Luke, don't be a dick. Give it back to me."

"No, if you want one, grab another one."

"That's my last one. Now give it to me!"

"Don't be a dick. Just give the damn bottle to me or we won't have a problem."

"Haley is in bad shape. She can't even breathe on her own. She needs her husband. She needs you. She wants you."

"How do you know? She can't talk. She's in a coma." Nathan was so angry, he pushed all the beer bottles off of the counter.

Lucas jumped. "Nathan? Are you okay?" Lucas looked very concerned. "Nate, you need to calm down."

Nathan looked up at Lucas. "I can't calm down knowing that some asshole tried to kill my wife!"

"Nathan, just because some idiot ran over Haley, doesn't mean that she doesn't need you. Because she does. Even though she can't speak right now, she still needs to know that you're there. She needs you. I need you to be there."

"Lucas, I can't go and see Haley until I know who did this to her. And when I do, he'll get what's coming to him."

"Let me worry about that. Okay, most likely it was someone from school. And if it was, then they probably have some scratches or something. It'll check it out tomorrow. Just, you should be with your wife."

Nathan nodded. "Thanks, can you, uh, bring me to the hospital. I shouldn't be driving. I know Haley would be very upset if I drove when she was just in a car accident."

Lucas nodded. "Let's go."

When they got to the hospital, Nathan went into Haley room. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "Hey Hales. I love you. And I wanted to ask you something. Will you marry me?" He chuckled. "Even though we're already married."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**LUCAS IS SUSPICOUS OF WHO RAN HALEY OVER**

**HALEY BREATHES ON HER OWN**

**PEYTON AND BROOKE TAKE CARE OF NATHAN**

**TIM BRINGS HIS COUSIN AS A STRIPPER FOR NATHAN**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Lucas was working on trying to find out who ran Haley over. He tried to nonchalantly, look at everyone to see what they looked like.

Nathan was still at the hospital with Haley. She still wasn't breathing on her own. And Nathan was sleeping on the chair next to her. The hospital staff let him stay overnight because he was the husband. He woke up in a panic. He looked over at Haley. He couldn't help but feel this was all his fault. He knew he had to shower and eat something, but he didn't leave his wife. Just then her parents walked in with some breakfast.

"Hey Nathan, how's our girl?"

"No change." Nathan groaned as he sat up. "I need to go to school."

Jimmy took a sip of his coffee. "I'm sure the school will understand, plus we called them and told them the situation, they said to take all the time you need, you just need to pick up your assignments."

"Thanks, but I still need to grab a shower and do some things. But I just don't wan to leave her. I mean what if something happens and I'm not here? What if she wakes up? What if she dies?"

Jimmy went up to Nathan and pushed him. "Don't you dare say that. Don't say shit like that. She'll pull through, after all, she's our daughter."

* * *

Back at school, Lucas was in the library when Peyton and Brooke came in. Brooke ran to Lucas. "Are you okay? How's Haley?"

Lucas looked at Peyton who just rolled her eyes. "She's fine."

"Fine as in she's a live and talking and having sex with her new husband?"

"No, she's alive. She's just breathing through a tube. She also has a broken leg and arm. She looks awful."

Peyton looked at Brooke who was choked up. So she decided to say what they were both thinking. "How's Nathan handling it?"

"Well, at first he was pissed and he got into a drunken stupor, but now he's at the hospital."

"We should do something for him. Like cook." Brooke said. "And by 'cook' I mean order pizza. We could also clean, and by 'we' I mean _I _will pay someone to do it for me."

Lucas looked up and saw Rachel Gatina walk by. Her face was all cut up and her left wrist was wrapped up. Lucas thought that she had ran his sister over. She had motive. She looked like she was in a car accident. He just needed to get her to confess.

Peyton looked to where Lucas was looking and she knew what he was thinking. "You think she did it?"

"I do." Brooke said. "I think she had motive. She wanted Nathan. And with Haley out of the picture, Nathan is up for dibs."

Lucas nodded. "We just need her to confess."

* * *

After school, Nathan went to his apartment to get some clothes for overnight. When he got there, the place was clean. He thought he was in the wrong apartment. He looked around when he heard some very off key singing. He looked towards the bedroom and saw Brooke and Peyton emerge from it.

Brooke ran to Nathan and jumped into his arms. Brooke jumped off of Nathan. "How's Haley? How are you?"

"I'm fine as long as Haley is." Nathan took out his phone and he flipped through his pics. He got to his wedding photo and shared it with Peyton and Brooke.

Brooke giggled. "You two look so adorable. And Haley's dress is so stunning."

Nathan nodded. "Can I just ask why you're helping me?"

"You need it. You also need a wife. So we decided to be wives in training so you could get used to it." Brooke said.

"I'm already used to it. And I hope you didn't try and cook anything because I just came home to get some things so I can go back to the hospital."

"Okay." Peyton said. "We'll grab some food and bring it to you at the hospital."

"Thanks Peyt. Can you bring some extra for Haley's parents."

"No problem." Payton said. She them turned to Brooke. "Hey, let's go." She turned back to Nathan. "We'll meet you at the hospital."

Nathan nodded. "Thanks guys."

When Nathan went back to the hospital, he saw Lucas there and he was smiling. "Luke, why are you so happy?"

"Haley can breathe on her own. They just took out her tube."

"What?" Nathan was so shocked. He couldn't believe it. His wife could breathe again. "I'm going back in, okay?"

Lucas nodded. "Did you go by your apartment?"

"Yeah, did you make them."

"No, it was actually Brooke's idea." Nathan looked surprised. "Yeah, I know."

Nathan went into Haley's room and Lucas was right, she was breathing on her own. The tube was no more, but they did have an oxygen mask to help her. Even though Haley had cuts and bruises and two casts, he still thought she looked like an angel.

* * *

About an hour later, Nathan woke up and saw that it was about 6:00. He decided to check his phone, he had two missed messages. _Hey Nate, it's Tim. I have a little surprise for you. Go home at 6:30. _BEEP! _Nate, I have a surprise for you. I heard that Haley was dead from Rachel, so I have a little stripper for you. She's my cousin and she's hot. Bye."_ Nathan knew he should be there, not for the stripper, but well, yeah for her, but to tell her to get lost.

When he got there, the lights in his place were on and he could clearly see Tim and some taller women on the couch. Nathan entered his apartment and cleared his throat. "Tim, why would you do this to me?"

"You need it." Tim said getting up. He then pointed to his cousin, "This is Janice. She's my cousin. I told you about your problem and she wants to help."

"I don't need any help Tim. I need for you to get the hell out."

Janice started to walk towards Nathan. "Just one round with me and you can forget about your problem. Trust me."

"I'm married." He said holding up his left hand. "Not gonna happen, but try Dim. You know incest runs in the family."

Tim gasped. "Hey, I told you that in private. I was drunk. I thought it was Leslie."

"Tim, Leslie is your sister, you said you thought it was Lisa." Nathan rolled his eyes. "Anyways, the point is, you need the stripper more than me."

"I do not need a stripper, preferably one that I'm related to. _You_ need it more than me, not the other way around."

"Tim, I'm married. I don't need some stripper for entertainment."

"But your wife is not even conscious. You could use this."

That was the phrase that set Nathan off. He grabbed Tim and pinned him to the wall. (THINK ABOUT THAT EPISODE IN SEASON 2 WHEN NATHAN PINNED UP CHRIS KELLER)

Janice gasped and tried to get Nathan off of Tim. "Stop it, get off of him. You're hurting him. Get off of him. Nathan let go."

Nathan finally let go. His face was red. He pointed his finger at Tim. "Don't ever, I mean ever talk about my wife like that. Next time you do, I'll make sure you don't breathe another minute." Nathan heard his phone ringing he picked it up. "Hey Luke. What's up?"

"_It's Haley. You better come quick."_

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY'S CONDITION WORSENS**

**BROOKE MEETS A NEW GUY**

**PEYTON AND LUCAS HOOK UP**


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan rushed to the hospital. He needed to know if his wife was okay. What was wrong with her. He saw Brooke and ran to her. "Brooke, what's happening."

"Good news or bad news?" Brooke asked. "There's good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Bad news, then good."

"Okay, bad news is…… Haley slipped into a coma." Brooke looked at Nathan expression right now. "I'm sorry. And they also said that she may have some weird condition. They don't know. They're running some tests. I wish I could just wave my magic wand and she would be better again. But I can't and I won't try."

"Brooke, no time for jokes. What's the good news?"

"She did wake up. And she said her husband's name."

Nathan's face lit up. "What were exact words?"

"Her exact word were, "Nathan, I love my husband Nathan. He doesn't love you. He never will." And that's when she slipped into the coma."

"What does that mean?"

"I asked the doctor and he said that when you're like not awake and something tragic like this happens, people sometimes dream. She probably thought she was still dreaming. That's what he said."

"Then that might mean she knows who hit her."

"She could know, but we won't know until she wakes up."

"How could thing like this happen just after something so great happens. We get married and then she gets run over. This is a curse. She should have never married me. This never would have happened."

"You don't know that. Accidents happen."

"You know, I'm beginning to feel like this wasn't an accident. Like maybe someone meant for all this to happen."

"Who would want this to happen?" Brooke knew she had an idea. "Let me answer that with my professional opinion. I think Rachel tried to kill Haley."

"Why would you say that?"

"She has motive. And plus she didn't have her car this morning and a big thing she has going for her is the fact that she has cuts all over her face and a brace on her wrist."

"So, I don't think she did it."

"Why? Of course she did it. How can you say that she didn't?"

"If she didn't do this, why would she come by and ask if Haley was okay?"

"To see if just how much she failed. She wants in your pants. How can you not see that?"

"I guess Haley's goodness persona rubbed off on me. She sees everyone in this halo light. Gives them the benefit of the doubt. And I really want to believe that she wouldn't do this, but a part of me, a big part of me knows that she would do something like this. She is way too into me. I just need to get her to confess it."

"Don't worry, you go visit your wife. And I'll get Rach-ho to confess."

* * *

At Peyton's house, Lucas was on Peyton's bed. "I just got a text from Nathan. He said that he and Brooke, well Brooke is coming up with a confession from Rachel."

"But you are the one that came up with her as our suspect. And she gets the credit, so not fair." Peyton said sitting next to Lucas on the bed. "How's Haley doing?"

"She isn't doing to well. She's in a coma."

"Are you sad about it?" Lucas nodded. "I know how to fix that. Or at least take your mind off it." Lucas' eyebrows went up. Peyton then took off her shirt. She unclasped her bra. "This is how I get guys' attention." Peyton smiled and kissed Lucas.

* * *

When Brooke arrived at school the next day, she went around searching Rachel. She saw her talking to Bevin and she grabbed her cell phone and ran to try to hear their conversation.

"Haley is still alive. What went wrong?" Brooke started recording on her cell. "Bevin, this is all your fault. I had to use my stupid car instead of using your fathers gun. Which would have been a hell of a lot easier."

"Why do you want her dead. I mean Haley James did nothing to you. She's actually really nice."

"The only thing she did was become Mrs. Nathan Scott. Her new name is Haley James Scott. When my name should be Rachel Gatina Scott. Or just Rachel Scott. Anyway I have a new plan. While Nathan left me in her hospital room, I used her IV to inject her with poison. In a few days. She's die."

"What poison?"

"Brevital." Brooke clicked on her stop button and she hit send to Nathan and she ran to her car. She bumped into someone on her way.

"Watch where you're going." Brooke smiled at this guy. "I'm Brooke and you would be?"

"Chase. Chase Adams. Nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out to greet with hers.

"Chase, I would love to stay and greet with you for like ever, but I really need to do something. So I'll see you whenever."

Brooke went to the police station and she looked around. "I'm here about the Haley Scott case."

The policeman looked at her. "Come with me." He led her to the back room. "Sit down." She did so. "So what information do you have?"

"I have a confession." Haley took out her phone. _"Bevin, this is all your fault. I had to use my stupid car instead of using your fathers gun. Which would have been a hell of a lot easier."_

"_Why do you want her dead. I mean Haley James did nothing to you. She's actually really nice."_

"_The only thing she did was become Mrs. Nathan Scott. Her new name is Haley James Scott. When my name should be Rachel Gatina Scott. Or just Rachel Scott. Anyway I have a new plan. While Nathan left me in her hospital room, I used her IV to inject her with poison. In a few days. She's die."_

"_What poison?"_

"_Brevital." _Brooke smiled. "When can you make the arrest."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**HALEY'S SECRET CRUSH IS REVEALED**

**BROOKE SPEND THE NIGHT WITH CHASE**

**LUCAS AND PEYTON GO ON A DATE**

**HALEY WAKES UP**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about two weeks since Brooke made the discovery that Rachel tried to kill Haley. She was glad to have helped her. Throughout the two weeks, she had visited Haley everyday. Telling her about her day and what happened. Keeping her in the gossip train. She also actually focused on her studies, in honor of Haley.

Peyton had been there when Rachel got arrested. She was glad. She hadn't stop smiling that whole day until she thought of Haley. Then she began to cry, right in the middle of gym class. She went by to Haley's and just cried, telling her to just wake up and also to tell her the goings on with her and Lucas.

Lucas also told Haley about him and Haley. He told her that Karen couldn't come because things were busy at the café. Some of her favorite customers brought some things for her. He told her some of their inside jokes. But stopped when he didn't hear her laugh. He couldn't stand that she was still in a coma.

Nathan stayed in the hospital. He only went home about two or three times to pick something up or to shower fully. He helped the nurses move Haley so she wouldn't get bedsores. That afternoon after his friends left, he decided to get a burger from the cafeteria.

Some guy walked into Haley's room, he sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. "Haley. Hey it's me Jimmy. From the Rivercourt. Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I always have. I was just afraid to tell you." He then left.

Nathan saw him walking down the hall and stopped him. "Jim hey. I'm glad you finally came by. I know she really appreciated it."

"Yeah. I know she did."

That night, many things happened. One of those things happened to be the very first date of Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and Lucas Eugene Scott.

Lucas picked her up at six o'clock. They went to dinner first at the Dixie Grill. They sat down and ordered a cheese burger.

Peyton chuckled a bit and this got Lucas' attention. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you do realize we could have gone to your mom's café and got this stuff free."

"I have a coupon. Buy two burgers for the price of one."

"So that's why you had me get the burger. You had a coupon."

"I didn't make you get the burger, I recommended it. There's a difference."

"What movie are we going to?"

"Attack of the Fifty Foot Woman." Lucas looked at Peyton. "Thank you."

"Thank you so much." They said when the food arrived. Peyton looked up at Lucas. "Why are we going to see that stupid movie. I hate it."

"It's Haley's favorite movie. And plus I already have tickets. Haley and I were going to go tonight, but you know."

"I'm so sorry. Is it her favorite movie?"

Lucas nodded. "Today's our anniversary." Peyton looked confused. "It was exactly today, twelve years ago, we meet. The first thing she said to be and my mom was 'you know I come from a big family, you guys need me more'. And that was it. We became instant friends"

Peyton smiled as she swallowed the bite she had taken. "Do you want to stop and go out another day."

"No. She would love to share our day with you."

"You think so?" Lucas nodded. "Good. You may just get lucky tonight." Lucas looked up and saw Peyton smirking.

When Peyton and Lucas came out of the movie, Lucas heard his phone go off. "Hey Nate. What's up? Oh my god. We'll be right there."

"What's up?"

"Haley's awake. And there's a problem."

Brooke was showing Chase around the town. They were at the Dixie Grill. "This place is awesome. The best burgers ever. My favorite." Brooke walked to Karen's Café. "Let's stop in. hey Karen. This is Chase. I'm showing him around town. And I just had to tell him where to get the best coffee and fries on the planet." She sat down and faced Chase. "They really are good."

"Thank you Brooke. Are you just saying that because you get things free?"

"No, it's just that good." Brooke's phone went off. "Hey Nate. I promise I'll be back. What? What exactly is wrong? Nate?" She put her phone back in her purse. She looked around the café. "Why don't I help you close up. We should go to the hospital. Haley's awake."

"Well if she's awake, I'll catch her tomorrow."

"No, something's wrong. We gotta go."

Back at the hospital, Nathan fell asleep next to Haley. His face was next to hers. He opened his eyes and saw Haley open your eyes. Nathan's eyes lit up. "Hales, I can't believe you're awake."

"Get the hell out of my room. Nathan, I don't know what the hell you're doing here or even what the hell I'm doing here. But I know you. And the more you're in someone's life, the more you ruin it."

Nathan looked confused. "Haley. What's wrong? Don't you know me?"

"I know I want you to leave."

Nathan just left the room. He grabbed hold of the doctor. "She wanted me to get out. I don't get it." He and the doctor went into Haley's room. The doctor grabbed Haley's chart. "This is the doctor."

"Do you know your name?"

"Haley James."

Nathan looked at the doctor. But he continued. "Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital, but I don't know why."

"You got hit by a car. I'll run some tests to make sure everything is tip top. I'll be back. Just one more question. What day is it?"

"It's November fifth."

Nathan and the doctor went outside her room. "That was four months ago. What's wrong?"

"It looks like she has amnesia. When did you two get married?"

"We actually got married right before her accident. We…. the date that she said, never mind. She just won't remember me."

"Okay, I'll start ordering some tests."

Nathan nodded and he called Lucas.

"_Hey Nate. What's up."_

"Luke, Haley's awake."

"_Oh my god."_

"Yeah she's, she thinks it's November fifth."

"_We'll be right there."_

He then called Brooke.

"_Hey Nate. I promise I'll be back."_

"Haley's awake."

"_What?"_

"Yeah, but she thinks it's November fifth."

"_What exactly is wrong? Nate."_

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**BROOKE, PEYTON, LUCAS, AND HALEY'S PARENTS COME TO THE HOSPITAL**

**JIMMY COMES TO VISIT HALEY**

**HALEY GETS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND GOES TO SCHOOL**


	6. Chapter 6

When the others arrived to the hospital, Nathan was in the waiting room. His head was in his hands. Brooke was the first to speak up. She sighed and sat down next to Nathan. She put her hand on his shoulder. "How's Haley?"

"She has no clue what's happened over the past four months. She doesn't know we're married. And that's not even what hurts the most."

Peyton looked at Lucas and put up her hands signaling that she would handle it. She put out her hand out, waiting for Nathan to take it. "Nathan Royal Scott, come with me, and I'll cheer you up." Nathan looked up at Peyton. He just shook his head. Peyton stomped her foot on his. He shook off the pain. She decided to slap him upside the head.

"Peyton. Cut that out. Okay, I'm not in the mood. My own wife doesn't even recognizes her own husband. I really wouldn't like to be abused by my ex."

Brooke put her head on his shoulder. "She will. Believe me, if I had no faith in you two, I wouldn't have had spent my time trying to get you two back together. So just wait it out. She'll recognize you."

Nathan just scoffed. "Yeah, I'm not so sure about that." Nathan had no clue what he was going to do. He wanted for so much to have her have her memory back. "What is she never gets her memory back? What if she'll always think I'm a jackass."

Lucas sighed and put his hands up in the air. "God, what the hell." He punched the wall. Peyton and Brooke jumped. Brooke's face looked very scared. Peyton hesitantly walked toward her boyfriend. "Luke, it's fine. Why don't you go see Haley. That'll help."

"Yeah, she'll like that." Nathan said. He saw his friends looking at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, I know."

"Mr. Scott." Nathan looked up and saw the doctor. He got up and walked to the doctor. "I took some tests on your wife."

Nathan held his breath. "And? What's wrong?" Nathan let out a breath. "Why is she not remembering?"

"We did an MRI and there was some brain activity that showed that she has amnesia. We don't really know when she'll get her memory back. But I would just try to help her get her memory back. Show her some pictures. But don't just tell her what happened. She needs to be able to remember it on her own."

Lucas smiled. "So, she'll be able to remember. If we help her." Lucas was so happy. He wanted Haley to get better. But he knew that having Haley not remember would devastate Nathan. But, within her own time, Haley would remember. And then it would be great. Lucas looked at his brother. "Can I go see her?"

"Sure, who are you?"

Lucas had to think about it for a minute. "I'm her brother-in-law."

"She might not remember you, then. She didn't remember being married to her husband."

Lucas knew this was true, but he needed to see his best friend. "We've also been best friends for twelve years."

"Okay, let me take you to her." Lucas mouthed 'I'm sorry' to his brother and then walked with the doctor to Haley's room. "So, this is her room."

Lucas walked into her room. His face lit up when he saw his best friend up and awake. "Hey Hales." That was the only thing he could think of to say. He had waited so long for Haley to wake up and his brain was going a million miles a minute trying to come up with something intelligent to say. It was hard, especially knowing that things have changed for them throughout the four months that she had lost. "I am so glad you're awake." He walked toward her and sat down on her bed. He gave her the biggest hug he ever could.

"I'm in a coma for a while and now I'll be brain dead with the way you're hugging me." Haley felt Lucas pull back, but she just squeezed hard. She needed the feeling of comfort. She gave him a little shove. "How come you weren't here when I woke. I mean, the moment I woke up, I looked into the face of evil. Nathan Scott."

"He's not so bad." Lucas shrugged it off. It was breaking his heart that she was dissing her own husband.

"He's dating Peyton Slut Sawyer. She'll have sex with anyone who has a penis." Peyton tensed up. She was talking about his girlfriend. And he couldn't defend her. This sucked.

"Haley, she's not bad either." He saw Haley's eyes widen. "Hales, things have changed in the last four months. A lot of things. Listen, Peyton and I are dating. And I know how much you hate her right now because you're four months behind the rest of us." Lucas knew that this hurt her.

Haley glared at him. She couldn't believe he said this to her. "Why would you say that? It's not my fault that I have amnesia." Lucas was about to say something when Jimmy came in. "Hey Jim. I'm glad to see you."

"Yeah." Jim had found out that Haley had amnesia and he was going to use it to his advantage. "Could you leave us alone, Luke. I need to speak with her."

"No problem." Lucas left. He was wondering why Jimmy wanted to talk to her. But he was her friend and he dismissed it.

Jimmy waited for Lucas to leave before he sat down beside Haley. "Haley, I heard you forgot the last four months of your life."

"Yeah, and Lucas told me that he's dating Peyton an that a lot more things have changed. anything you'd like to tell me?"

This is it. I can make her my girlfriend. "Yeah, I do have something to tell you. We're dating. For two months now."

Haley eyes widened. "We are." He nodded. "Wow. Is it okay that I take my time with us, I mean, this is weird for me, imagining us as a couple."

"It's fine."

"Haley!" Haley's face lit up when she saw her parents. They went up and hugged their daughter. "We missed you baby."

"I missed you too." Jimmy stepped out to let the family have their moment. Haley looked at her parents. "I love you guys and I need to ask you guys something." They nodded. "I have amnesia I want to know if anything has happened within the last four months."

Throughout that night, Haley went through many tests and afterwards, she got the okay to go home and they released her.

They next morning, she went to school and found Jimmy standing near her locker with a cup of coffee. Haley smiled. "You are such a great boyfriend so far. Coffee in the morning. It's great." Haley took a sip of her drink. "Should we kiss?" Jimmy nodded profusely. "Okay." Haley pecked him on the lips. She had a little trouble with her crutches. They took the cast off her arm since it had healed. But Haley wasn't used to them yet.

"Can I help you?" Haley looked up and saw Nathan standing there. "Since we have History first. Class first. I can help you. Carry your books. Can I?" Haley looked at Jimmy. And then back at Nathan. "Sure." She pointed to her History textbook and he grabbed it for her.

"We should probably go to class." Haley nodded and followed him to the classroom.

They sat down and Haley had to ask. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Haley knew she like an insecure little girl, but she needed to know. "I mean won't your friends say something?"

Nathan feared this question, he knew he would have to tell her that, yes it did happened, but they worked around it. But he worked around the question and how to word it. "We've gotten very close."

"How close did we get? I mean, did… did we kiss or you know…." She whispered the last part. "….have sex?" Nathan shook his head.

"Good."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY FINDS HER WEDDING RING**

**HALEY CATCHES LUCAS IN A COMPROMISING POSITION WITH PEYTON**

**JIMMY TELLS HALEY HE LOVES HER**

**LUCAS TALKS TO JIMMY**


	7. Chapter 7

"_How close did we get? I mean, did… did we kiss or you know…." She whispered the last part. "….have sex?" Nathan shook his head._

"_Good."_

Haley was waiting for a ride after school. She was waiting for Nathan, but he had to make up a test, so she was waiting. She saw Jimmy go by and she hopped her way out of the classroom. "Jim." He stopped. "Hey, can you give me a ride home. Lucas had to leave early."

"Sure." Jimmy grabbed her bag. They started to head out when they heard Nathan call them. "Hey, I thought I was taking you home?"

"Nathan you were, but you were taking too long, so I asked my boyfriend. That's okay, right?"

Nathan looked at Jimmy with blazing eyes. "Yeah, it's just, I was going to take you somewhere special. A surprise."

"Oh. Well, we can go some other time. Bye." Haley turned around and lost her balance, but Nathan quickly caught her. She let her crutches fall. "Thank you." They just stared at each other for quite some time.

"Okay, that enough. She didn't fall. She's fine. Let go." Jimmy was getting really angry. "Could you maybe help her up?"

Nathan looked up at Jimmy. "Yeah, sure." Nathan stood Haley up and grabbed her crutches. "Here."

"Thanks." Haley and Jimmy went to his car. When Haley arrived home, she finally decided to look through her bag that the doctor gave her. And she found something really strange. So she went to Luke's house to find out what the deal about it was. "What's up with… aaahhh!" She closed the door. She waited until Peyton came out through the door and smiled an awkward smile. "Hey. That was awkward."

"I'm sorry. You should have knocked first."

"I would have, if I wasn't four months behind. I'm not used to you having a girlfriend. It's hard."

"I know. Why did you come over here?"

"I needed to ask you about this ring." She held it up for him to see. "Do you know why I have this?" She saw him trying to answer it. "Just tell me Luke. I know you know."

"I don't." He lied. He didn't lie to Haley and it already felt horrible. "I wish I did."

"Maybe Jimmy gave it to me. Like a promise ring."

"Yeah, why are you going out with him?"

"He told me he was my boyfriend before the accident. Why?"

"Nothing. Just thought you might remember something, that's all."

"No, I don't remember a thing. But the weird thing is, I feel like I think I'm attracted to Nathan."

"Scott?" Lucas was a bit surprised and happy and wanting to tell Nathan at the same time. But he couldn't. "As in Nathan Scott. My half-brother?"

"Yes." She nodded her head. "And when he caught me, I stared in his eyes and I felt this new sensation like I was supposed to be in his arms."

"Simile."

"What?"

"You used a simile." He looked at her ring. _"Maybe, just maybe it's your body's way of saying you belong together. And that ring is just another way of saying, if Nathan gave it to you, it says always and forever in the inscription, right?" Haley nodded. "Then that says it all."_

"You used a simile." He repeated. He wanted to say that she belonged with Nathan. That that wedding ring meant that they were married and in love.

"I know, I know. I'm the tutor. And I just want to know what the fuck happened those four months ago. And I feel like I'm living a lie because I have no clue what in the hell is going on." Haley said all in one breath. "So please tell me, what is up with this ring?"

"I truly don't know. I'm sorry."

"Who am I. What have I become?"

"You are Haley James." He wanted to say Scott, but he couldn't. "You're a tutor. You are such a great sister, daughter, granddaughter, niece, best friend, student, employee, and most of all person."

"Am I a good girlfriend, cause I don't think I am. I'm having feelings for some other guy."

"Yes, you are. You're such a great girlfriend."

"Am I?"

When Haley got home, she saw Jimmy sitting on her steps. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just, I wanted to say something to you."

"What is it?"

"I love you." Haley gasped. "I love you. Aren't you going to say something to me?"

Haley nodded. "I have to go inside." Haley walked past him and bumped his shoulder. As she saw him leave she stopped him. "Jim. I've been conscious for a few days and I just found out that we're dating. So why would you tell me something so personal after just a few days. Next time, consider that."

Jimmy arrived at the River Court and saw Lucas shooting hoops. "Hey Luke. You texted me?"

"I know about you and Haley. She wanted me to talk to you about something, but she just texted me and said you told her you loved her. Now why would you say that?"

"I love her."

"I don't care. She's married."

"But she doesn't know that. And as long as she doesn't know, I'm keeping it that way." Lucas was getting very upset. "And you wouldn't want to tell her, now would you? I mean the doctor said not to tell things directly, she needs to figure it out herself."

"She's married. I don't care whatever planet you're from where you can go dating married women, but on this planet, it's wrong."

"It doesn't matter what you think. I'm dating her no matter what."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**BROOKE INVITES HALEY AND JIMMY TO A PARTY**

**HALEY HAS A FLASHBACK**

**THE TRUTH AND DARE GAME GETS MESSY**


	8. Chapter 8

_Jimmy arrived at the River Court and saw Lucas shooting hoops. "Hey Luke. You texted me?"_

"_I know about you and Haley. She wanted me to talk to you about something, but she just texted me and said you told her you loved her. Now why would you say that?"_

"_I love her."_

"_I don't care. She's married."_

"_But she doesn't know that. And as long as she doesn't know, I'm keeping it that way." Lucas was getting very upset. "And you wouldn't want to tell her, now would you? I mean the doctor said not to tell things directly, she needs to figure it out herself."_

"_She's married. I don't care whatever planet you're from where you can go dating married women, but on this planet, it's wrong."_

"_It doesn't matter what you think. I'm dating her no matter what."_

"You should stop it." Lucas was so furious. Haley was married.

Jimmy just walked off the court.

The next day at school, Haley was looking for Jimmy when she ran into Nathan. "Hey Nate. Do you know where Jim is?"

"No, but I want to talk to you." He looked around him and found an empty classroom. He pushed Haley into it.

"Hey, what are you…." Before she knew it, Nathan was kissing her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so right but she knew it was wrong, so she tried to pull away. Nathan was too strong. After about a minute, Nathan pulled apart. "Nathan, what the hell was that for?"

"I like you."

"Listen, I know things are different from before my accident. And if we went out a few times, that's over. I'm in a relationship."

"I know, but…"

"No buts. Stay away from me." Haley said as she left. She went to find Jimmy again but ran into Brooke Davis instead.

Brooke greeted her with open arms. "Haley. You are looking so hot today."

Haley frowned. "What are you doing?"

Brooke pulled away from Haley. "I want to invite you to my sleepover party. It'll be fun. And I know you need fun since your departure from the hospital. Am I right?"

Haley thought about it. Since she left the hospital, Haley had been depressed since she came home. She didn't want to leave and go to the party without Jimmy, but she wanted to have some fun. "Can I bring Jimmy with me?" Haley was sort of hoping Brooke would say no, he couldn't come. "He's my boyfriend."

Brooke's eyes widened. She found Nathan staring at them. "Uh, sure. He can go. Just be at my house at 6:00. Okay?"

"Alright. Thanks for the invite." Haley said genuinely. She turned around to see Jimmy at his locker. She walked over to him. "Hey baby. We got invited to a party."

"I'm not going."

Haley sighed. "But I want to go." Haley didn't know why she wanted to go, she just did. "Please come with me. It'll be fun. Come on please?"

Jimmy thought about it. It wasn't like the old Haley to want to go to a party. Yet he knew that Nathan might be there and he saw him pull Haley into a classroom today and he knew that having Nathan alone with his girl, it would end badly for him. "Fine. If it's for you, then fine. I'll go."

"Yay. Thank you."

"No problem." He kissed her. "Are you happy?"

"Very." Haley noticed Lucas coming down the hallway. "I'll see later." Haley walked to Lucas and started walking with him. "Luke, hey. What up?"

"Peyton called after you left."

Haley stopped him. "Are you okay? What did she say?"

"She told me we should break up."

"I'm sorry. I hope it wasn't because of me."

"It was your fault." Lucas said it kind of snaughty. He left and bumped her shoulder. Haley was shocked and sad. She wanted to know why he would blame her. What did she do to make Peyton break up with? She would find out.

* * *

Later in the day, Haley and Jimmy were eating lunch when Haley saw Peyton. She looked at Jimmy. "Hey, I need to go do something. Talk to someone." Haley knew she needed to talk to Peyton. And she knew she needed to do it fast. She got up and ran up to Peyton. "Hey Peyton."

"Peyton sighed when she heard Haley behind her." Peyton said as she turned around. "And Haley looks confused. What do you want?"

Haley could tell that Peyton was annoyed, just by the sound of her voice. "I heard what happened with Lucas. He told it was my fault but… "It is." Peyton interrupted. She was upset today and wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. "Lucas broke up with me. And it's your fault."

"Wait." Haley didn't get it. She had this confused look on her face. She didn't get why Lucas had lied to her. She just didn't get it. Was Peyton lying here of did Lucas lie? If Lucas lied, why did he break up with Peyton? If Peyton is lying, why did Lucas break up with her. But the one thing she knew was, that she had caused this. "Lucas told me that you dumped him. And here you are, standing in front of me, are you telling the truth?"

"I am. He dumped me and even though I wished it wasn't true, you did cause it." Peyton grabbed a hold of Haley's shoulder. "So, I heard the Brooke Monster asked you to the sleepover party tonight. You going?"

Haley laughed. "Yeah. I'm going. She also invited Jimmy."

Peyton looked confused. "Who the hell is Jimmy?"

"My boyfriend."

"But I thought that…."

"She wasn't dating anyone, yeah, I know me either, but she is and she's happy." Nathan said coming up behind Haley. He looked down on her. "You are happy right?" Haley just nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm happy."

"Good." Nathan looked at Peyton. "You going?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now."

"So, you need a ride?"

"No. Do you?" Nathan nodded. "Fine. Be outside at your apartment at quarter to six. I have to make a stop before I go to the sleepover."

"Stop where?"

"The drug store. Some last minute stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Female stuff, Nathan. God, even I know that. She needs tampons." Nathan looked down. Haley looked steamed. She looked hot. "You do know what tampons are, right?" Nathan nodded his head. Of course he knew what tampons were. Well, he knew what pads were. He bought them for Haley once.

"Okay. So I'll see you at a quarter to six. See you then." Nathan left and Peyton just stared at Haley. "What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing with you." Peyton bumped Haley on the shoulder as she went back inside the school.

Haley walked back to her table and sat down next to Jimmy. "She hates me. And even she says it was my fault that Lucas dumped her."

"I thought you said Peyton broke up with him?"

"That's what Luke said. I don't know. I'll ask them both at the party."

"Peyton's going?"

"Yeah. She's driving Nathan."

"Nathan's going?" Jimmy hated Nathan. He didn't want Nathan around Haley. Nathan would tell her things about their relationship and that would ruin his relationship with Haley.

"Yes, Nathan is going. Why?" Haley didn't know why Jimmy was so jealous of Nathan. He hated Nathan. She wanted to know why. "Are you jealous or something?"

"I'm not jealous. I just think the guy's a jackass. He's mean to Lucas."

"You mean he was mean to Lucas. He's not anymore. Lucas told me. He really is nice." Haley wanted to get to know Nathan. But she didn't want to upset Jimmy, so she just let it go. "Sorry. I won't mention it again. Listen, I have a free period, and Nathan as my tutee. And I can't do anything about that. It was before my accident. I cannot and I will not drop him from my schedule. I need the money. So even if you don't want me to tutor him, it's not your decision." Haley left Jimmy right after she kissed him on the cheek.

Haley went into the library and sat next to Nathan. "Hey Nate. I'm sorry I yelled. Peyton yelled at me and told me it was my fault that Lucas dumped her. But the thing is, Luke told me Peyton dumped him. I don't know who to believe. Do _you_ know the truth? I mean I know you and Lucas are such good friends now."

"I don't know the truth." Nathan was lying. He did know the truth. But he knew that Haley and Lucas were sort of separating since the accident. And he wanted them to get back to the way they used to be. "You should ask him yourself." Haley stared at him. "What?"

"Worst lie ever. I know you know." Haley wanted to know. "And what if I were to tell you, I would kiss you if you told me. Now do you know?" Nathan shook his head. "Crap. You're tough."

"I'm not tough. But would you kiss me if I knew why you were hit by the car?"

"You know why?" Nathan nodded. "Why? Nathan, why did this happen to me?"

"I wish I could tell you. But I can't." Nathan wanted to tell her, he did. But if he told her, then he would have to tell her everything. "Believe me Haley, if I told you, there would be dire consequences and many questions that I would have to answer."

"So. I know that it's important for me to get my head straight on my own, but there are some things that I won't be able to find out on my own. I need to know. And I promise I won't ask any more questions."

"I can't do that. I'm sorry. I don't care if you say you won't ask questions, you will."

"Then, good-bye." Haley said and she got up. When she went home, she got most of her homework done. She took a shower and got dressed for the party. She packed an overnight bag and then got a phone call from Brooke. "Hello?"

"_Hey Hales. I forgot to tell you to go get a gift for the exchange. Something cheap. Or something you already have. Doesn't matter."_

"Okay. Jimmy need one too?"

"_Yeah, but the same goes to him. Something cheap."_

"Okay. Thanks for telling me."

Back in Brooke's house, Nathan was already there. "Did you do it?"

"Yes. Nathan I did. So I wrapped your bracelet in a little egg. And you will pick it up and then give it to her."

"I got it. Thank you."

Haley got in her car and went to go get Jimmy. The ride there was very silent until Haley opened her mouth. "I'll stay away from Nathan. Like you said, he's an asshole. And I hate him. I loathe him."

"What did he do?" Jimmy was mentally smiling. He was glad that Haley didn't like Nathan anymore.

"He told me he knew why I got ran over and then he told me he could tell me. He said I would have all of these questions." Haley looked out the window. "Here we are.' Haley parked in the driveway. She grabbed her stuff from the trunk and she and Jimmy went in the house. The sign on the door said to just walk on in. "Brooke." Haley put her stiff on the stairs. She turned around to Jimmy. "Wait here." Haley walked through the house, checking it out. "Brooke, where are you?" Haley saw Brooke, baking brownies. "Hey. How domestic of you."

"It's my special recipe." Brooke said smiling. "You can have the green room. I know you might be used to it, since your room is green."

"Thanks, what about Jimmy?"

"The red one."

"Thanks."

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was there. Haley had had a few brownies and was now jittery. Nathan and Lucas went over to Brooke. Nathan asked her. "Hey Brooke, what did you put in those brownies?"

"Just the usual. Milk, eggs, an ounce of granddaddy purple."

Nathan's eyes went wide. "Weed?" He heard Lucas laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just, I've been through this before. Tripped out Haley. Haley gets weirded out about tests and stuff, so her sisters bake some "special brownies." she doesn't know, so don't clue her in."

Nathan looked at Haley. "Is it time for truth or dare?"

"Yeah." They all got in a circle. "Okay, first I have a bag full of goodies. "Haley, you go first."

"Okay." Haley reached in the bag and grabbed a square box. She opened it up. It was a silver necklace. "Let me guess, Brooke's."

"I never wear it. And I figured someone could use it." Brooke looked at Jimmy. "Your turn Jim."

Jimmy reached in and grabbed a box. He open it and it was condoms. Everyone laughed.

Nathan grabbed it. "You won't be needing those." He put them beside him. "My turn." He grabbed the egg and opened it. It was the cracker jack bracelet. "Like I need this." He looked over at Haley. "It's for you."

"Stop it."

"No." He placed it on her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

Haley looked in Nathan's eyes. "What did you say?"

Nathan held her face in his hands. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Haley was sitting at the docks. She already had her books open when she heard Nathan coming. "Breakfast of Champions. Want some?"_

"_You're late." She said not looking up._

_He sighs and takes off his backpack and sits down. He opens up the box and he takes out a small package. "Ugh, please let this be a cheat sheet." He pulls out a bracelet. He looks at it and then Haley. "It's for you."_

"_Stop it."_

"_Come on." Haley sighs as he puts it on her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything."_

_Haley shows him the book. "Do you see this book. Because this book is me. I am math."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It's supposed to mean that you can work your whole "I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Big Shot, scoring my touchdowns" on somebody else, because I don't-_

"_I don't even play football." Nathan said, interrupting her. "Whatever. Look, the point is at the end of the day, all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math because math don't care, and neither do I."_

"_Well, does English care? 'Cause I really suck at that, too."_

"_Please don't waste my time. I am already taking a huge chance on you because my instincts are screaming that you're full of shit." Nathan laughs. "Let's just get started, okay? She hands him the book. "Page 81."_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Haley gets up. "Excuse me." Haley runs to the kitchen and out the door.

Nathan watches Haley leave and feels guilty. "I should go see if she's okay."

"No, I'll go." Peyton said. She got up and wentwhere Haley went. She saw her sitting on the swing. "Hey Hales."

Haley looked back and saw Peyton. "Hey. Sorry if I looked like a spaz back there."

"It's okay. You didn't look like a spaz. You okay?" Peyton sat next to Haley. "I'm sorry that I blamed you for me dumping Lucas."

Haley looked at Peyton. "Is that the truth?"

"Yes."

"It isn't." Haley and Peyton looked back to see Lucas in the doorway. He walked over to them and sat on the guardrail. "I broke up with Peyton. And you are not to blame."

"But I am. You know it." Haley knew she was to blame. So why were they telling her she wasn't.

"You're not. I'll admit it, you were the deciding vote. It's been hard since you got home from the hospital. And since your not used to Peyton and I dating, I figure we take a break until you get used to it and get your memory back."

Haley thought about this. "I want you two to be happy. And if that means me being uncomfortable for awhile until I get my memory back, then so be it." Haley wanted them to know that. She needed them to know that. "Could you two keep a secret?" They nodded. "I remember something."

"What do you remember?" Lucas asked. He had so many other questions. How much did she remember? Did she know that she and Nathan were married? Did she know why she was run over? What was going through her head right now?

"I know that I tutor Nathan. That's about it."

"That's still good. At least you remember something." It was something. At least she remembers something. Anything was good. "Was that why you left? Because when Nathan gave you the bracelet, you remembered him giving it to you the first time?" Haley nodded. "We should go."

Peyton nodded. "Truth and dare starts soon." They all went inside and Haley sat between Nathan and Lucas. She cuddled up next to Lucas. "Better watch it Hales. I can be a real bitch when I get jealous." Peyton smiled. "Okay, I'll go first. Jimmy, truth or dare."

"Truth." He looked at Haley and smiled. He was glad that they were still close friends.

"Okay." She had to think for a bit. She looked around the room slowly. "Okay. How come you hate Nathan?"

Jimmy sort of stiffened. He didn't expect that sort of question. But he answered it anyway. "He's a jackass. He doesn't care for anyone except himself and plus, all he cares about is sex. I mean he stole condoms from me."

"You weren't gonna use them."

"Okay, enough. My turn." Haley said. She looked at Nathan. "Hey superstar, truth or dare."

Nathan just stared at her. "Truth."

"How do you feel about Jimmy?"

"I think he's using the fact that you have amnesia for his advantage."

Brooke was feeling way too much tense air here. "Okay, I will go next. "Haley, truth or dare."

"Since these boys are being such wusses, I'll have to be the man. Dare, Brookie Monster."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Nathan." Haley leaned over to Nathan and kissed his cheek. "Oh, no. No no no no no. On the lips sweetie."

"Okay. Fine." Haley grabbed Nathan's face and kissed him. It felt good. She got up on her knees and then she and Nathan fell backwards. Without breaking the kiss, she ended up in top of Nathan. They had totally forgot about everyone in the room. Haley knew this was wrong, but it felt really good. It felt right. Nathan grabbed onto Haley's hips and held on tight. Haley began to kiss down his throat. He did the same. "God, that feels good."

"Okay, you win. Game over." Lucas said. "Guys."

Haley and Nathan sat up and returned to where they were. Haley blushed and she looked where Jimmy was and he was gone. She looked down and she felt really guilty.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**THE NEXT DAY/ LOTS OF FLASHBACKS**

**HALEY AND NATHAN WAKE UP TOGETHER**

**HALEY GOES TO THE HOSPITAL**

**LUCAS, PEYTON AND BROOKE TALK ABOUT NALEY**

**LUCAS AND MOUTH TALK TO JIMMY**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Nathan woke up. He looked around his surroundings and he didn't recognize it. He looked over at his side and saw Haley. He smiled. He saw her waking up. And this all reminded him of the first time he slept over her house.

Haley opened her eyes. She was confused as to where she was. She felt strange arms around her, and she looked over. It was Nathan. "Oh, god." She sat up and she was panicking. "We did it, didn't we?"

Nathan sat up with her. "We didn't have sex. I can assure you. You're still pure."

"Thank god." Haley looked around the room. "How did we get here anyway?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Haley looked around the room. She saw that Jimmy was gone. She felt really guilty. She got up and went to the kitchen. She grabbed am apple and placed it in front of her. She just stared at it. She heard footsteps and looked to Nathan. "Go away."_

_"I can't."_

_"What we did was a mistake. You know it."_

_"You really think that? Haley, we belong together."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Always and Forever."_

**FLASHBACK INSIDE FLASHBACK**

_Haley and Nathan were standing on a beach. The priest and Haley's parents were there. Nathan slipped a ring onto Haley's ring finger. "Someday, this beach might wash away, the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley."_

_Haley smiled at Nathan. The priest was talking. "And now, Haley, please repeat after me; I Haley, take you Nathan."_

_Haley looked at her parents. She looked in Nathan's eyes. "I Haley, take you Nathan. To have and to hold from this day forward. __In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise that I will love and cherish you, and deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. I promise that I will keep forever, until the end of time. Till death do us part."_

**END OF FLASHBACK INSIDE FLASHBACK**

_"Could you just leave?"Haley was very scared. She thought she was married. Was she? She put her head down. "I am so exhausted."_

_"Do you want to go to bed?"_

_Haley picked up her head and looked over at Nathan. "With you, no."_

_"Come on." He picked her up, bridal style and carried her to their bedroom._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Now I remember." Haley got up and stretched. She turned around and Nathan could see the tattoo that she had. He smirked. She turned around and saw him smirk. "Hi."

"Do you know how sexy you are when you're turned around?"

"I bet I do. Now, don't stare at my ass when I go to the bathroom to shower." She said going to the bathroom.

Nathan sighed and fixed himself up and went downstairs. He saw everyone and sat down at the table. Brooke placed a plate in front of him. "Thanks Brooke."

"Where's Haley?"

"In the shower."

Brooke sat down next to him. "How was last night?" Brooke was smiling. "Was it amazing?"

"Brooke, we didn't have sex. All we did was sleep. And she may have had a flashback."

Brooke leaned on her hand. "How would you know?"

"She had that look in her eye."

"What look?"

"The look that she remembers. I think she remembers our wedding and I want her to remember."

"Hi." Haley said from the doorway. "Lucas can we talk?"

"Sure." Lucas said going with Haley outside. Once outside, Lucas asked, "What's going on?"

"I think I'm married to Nathan. And I'm scared of that because I know that if I am married to him, then I'll have to have sex with him and eventually I will and I don't want that, so can you help me?"

"I can't. Hales, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not going to be involved."

"Come on, after the morning I had with Nathan, I can't be talking to him."

"What'd you do?"

"Well, I woke up with Nathan for starters."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I don't know him."

"Haley, you know him. Believe me. You know him."

"But I don't want to know him."

"Haley, I'll take you home. I know you have to think things over." Lucas said going back into the house to grab his keys. Haley stayed outside just thinking. She started walking to Lucas' car when she heard the door open.

"Hey." Haley turned to see whose voice it was. It was Brooke.

Haley rolled her eyes. "What do you want Brooke? You caused enough trouble. I had to spend the night with my husband because of you."

"So, you found out. Good."

"Not good. I'm married to a guy I don't know and he doesn't know that I know that we're married and he won't know that I know that we're married because you won't tell him that you know that I know that we're married, right?"

"I have no clue what you just said, but sure."

"Just- just don't tell Nathan that I know were married. I don't want him to know."

"No problem. I get it. You can count on me." She turned and kissed Lucas on the cheek. "Take care of her."

"I will." He walked with Haley to her car. Lucas drove her home and before she could get out, he stopped her. "How are you doing? What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I really don't know what to think about this whole thing."

"But you're married. You gotta have some idea or you must have some concern or question about this whole thing."

"But I don't. I don't know. Bye." She got out of the car and went inside.

Back at the house, Nathan left to go home and sulk and that left Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton. They were sitting at the kitchen table. It was very silent.

Brooke sighed. "What are we going to do about Nathan and Haley? I mean Haley told me she knows she and Nathan are married."

"And she told me," Lucas started, "that she doesn't know what to think of it. I think she doesn't understand enough to know the reasons why she loves him. And I think if we told her everything that has happened between then and now, maybe we could get them together."

"But the doctor said-"

"Peyton, I don't care what the stupid doctor said! I've known Haley almost all my life. And I know her better than anyone. I know her better than Nathan. I know what's best for Haley."

Peyton sighed. "Lucas, I know where you're coming from. But is it really best for Haley if we tell her everything. Or is it better for her to find these things out by herself. That way she feels like she's accomplished something."

Lucas got up. He turned to them. "I love Haley. And I think, in order to make the best decision, she needs to know everything. She needs to make the best decision. And me telling her will make that happen." He left. He went to Haley's house and he went straight to her room. He knocked on her door and sat on her desk chair. "Hey."

Haley opened her eyes. "I'm thinking, go away."

"I can't."

Haley sat up. "Why?"

"I know how it is. I want to tell you what happened."

"I know. I've known since last night. I've known since the kiss. It brought back everything. Can you bring me to the doctor?" He nodded.

Haley was currently on the MRI machine. They were taking picture of her brain to see if she was all better.

After Lucas and Haley left the hospital, he went to pick up Mouth and they told Jimmy to meet them at the Rivercourt. They saw Jimmy and stood up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Lucas said. "You left last night."

"How are you doing?" Mouth asked. "Lucas filled me in. I'm sorry, but don't you think you brought in on yourself. I mean, she is married and you knew that. And you also knew that sooner or later, it would end for you guys. I mean, she would have had to remember sometime."

"Mouth is right." Jimmy turned to see Haley. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you take advantage of me like that?"

"I love you. I always have. I guess I should have known, huh. It took me twelve years to even get up the nerve to ask you out. And when I did, you had just woken up from a coma."

"Yeah." Haley hugged him. "Bye." She looked over at Luke. 'Can you drive me, you know where?" He nodded.

Once she was there, she knocked on the door. It opened and Haley had tears in her eyes. "Hi."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY CONFRONTS RACHEL**

**HALEY AND NATHAN MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME**

**LUCAS AND PEYTON TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE SCHOOL BREAK**

**SO DO NATHAN AND HALEY**

**BROOKE HELPS HALEY WITH A SPECIAL SURPRISE**


	10. Chapter 10

_Once she was there, she knocked on the door. It opened and Haley had tears in her eyes. "Hi."_

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Nathan was confused.

"Can I come in?" Haley was starting to get cold.

"Sure." He stepped to the side so she could go in. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry." Haley said turning around.

"So, you're sorry? About what?"

"That I left? That I told you we were a mistake?"

"You were just pissed."

"It's okay."

"I know everything."

"Everything? What everything?" Nathan wanted to know what she remembered.

"There's nothing I don't know. I know Lucas joined the team. You and the rest of the team hazed him. I know I tutored you. I know you kissed me and I kissed you back. I know that we're in love. I also know that we're married."

"You know?"

"That little kiss brought back everything."

"I guess it's true what they say, it takes the kiss of true love to break the spell."

Haley smiled. "At that note, I think we have lost time to make up for." Haley said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Husband." And she kissed him. "I love you."

Nathan kissed her back. "I love you too." He picked her up, bridal style.

"Wait." Haley stopped him.

"What?" Nathan asked. Was he pushing it?

"I just figured-. Can you put me down?" He did so. "I just figured since Rach-ho tried to kill me. She wanted to end us. And I think we can punish her by letting her know we're pregnant." Haley said rubbing her stomach. "And I happen to know where I could get a pregnancy belly."

"A pregnancy belly?" Nathan questioned as Haley nodded. "So, you really want to pull this prank on her?" Haley nodded. "I married the Devil."

Haley shook her head. "I'm not the Devil. I'm just tracking my inner Source of all Evil."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Drive me to the maternity store."

"Wait." Nathan said. He got down on one knee. He placed her wedding ring on her finger. "Will you already be married to me?" Haley smiled and nodded and sat on his knee. She kissed him and they fell down. She rolled off him and laughed. "Hales, only you could make me that weak."

Haley turned her head. She kissed his temple. "I love you. I love you. We would make great kids."

Nathan turned his body so he was on top of her. "Let's go get you pregnant." Nathan said as he began to kiss down her neck.

"Not now." He got up and helped her too. "That's better."

The couple went to the maternity store and they were looking around the store. Haley stood in front of a manikin. It was a nightie. For a very pregnant women, obviously. Nathan stood next to her. "You okay?"

Haley looked at her husband. "Why did you just ask me that?"

"Because you're a virgin. And this is stuff for, not virgins."

"I'm fine." Haley said and looked at the side. She went to the dressing room. Nathan followed her in. she lifted her shirt so her stomach. She took the pregnant belly that was hanging on the hook. "Can you help me put this on?" Haley asked her husband.

Nathan sighed. "Okay." Nathan helped Haley put on the pregnancy belly. He helped her pull her shirt down. He caressed her now swollen stomach. He smiled. "You look so hot."

Haley leaned her head on his chest. "You do realize that I'm not actually pregnant."

"Yet." He smirked.

"Ready to have a pregnant wife while on a conjugal visit." They went to the local jail and found Rachel.

Rachel sat down in front of the glass. "What are you two doing here?"

Haley just smiled. "Nathan isn't really here. He's just my ride."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to forgive you."

"Forgive her?" Nathan said in the back of her. "How can you forgive her?"

Haley turned around. "Nathan, quiet." She turned back around. "I forgive you."

"Why?"

"You did what you did because I have what you want. Someone who loves me. Nathan loves me and I love him. And you may want him to love you."

"Are you a psychologist?"

"No. but I believe in seeing the good in people. And I believe you are good. I believe you were meant to do great things. I really do. And maybe if I forgive you for what you did, maybe you'll be able to move on."

"You're lucky."

"I know. And so are you. Being in jail, you fessed up to what you did."

"Thanks. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. And that's okay." Nathan stood up and helped Haley. Haley looked down at Rachel. She had a shocked look on her face. "Yeah." She leaned in. She was inches away from the glass panel. "And that Rach-ho, is payback for trying to kill me to get with my husband. He's knocked me up. So even if we do get divorced, we will always be connected with little Nathan jr."

The next morning, Haley woke up and she looked around the room. She soon realized that she was in her room. But she didn't know how she got there.

**FLASHBACK**

_The young married couple hopped in the car. Haley looked at her pregnant belly. "I look so weird like this."_

_"I think you look hot."_

_Haley looked at Nathan. "You would. Can you drive me home?"_

_"Sure." Nathan said nodding. "Are you sure you want to go home? I mean, you could just come home with me."_

_"I'm not ready." Haley said looking down. "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be." Nathan said continuing to drive. "It's okay. I mean, it has been a while since we've been us. So, it doesn't matter."_

_Haley smiled as they entered her driveway. "Thank you."She kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you. And so does Nathan jr." Haley smiled as she got out of the car._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She got up and took a shower. She was so glad that she had February break. When she got out of the shower, she went downstairs and she saw her parents eating breakfast.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked when she saw her daughter eating slowly.

"Nothing, it's just- I'm married and still living at home."

Jimmy sighed. "I'll take care of this one, Lydia. Haley, do you want live with your husband?"

"I think I should." Haley really wanted to. "I really think I should. I mean, I am married."

"We'll help pack your stuff." Jimmy said getting up and running to her room.

Haley arrived that afternoon at Nathan's. "Hey. Can a wife move in?"

"Sure." Nathan moved to let her come in. Her parents also came in. They had a few boxes with them. "What's going on?"

"I'm moving in. You don't want that, do you?"

"Of course I do, it's just so soon."

"Too soon?"

Nathan shook his head. "Not soon enough." Nathan said and he grabbed her and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him. They pulled apart when they heard Haley's parents clear their throats.

"Mom, Dad. Bye." Haley said quickly. She hugged each of them. When she got to her mother, her mother told her she packed condoms in one of the bags. When they were gone, Haley turned to her husband, who was taking a sip of water. "Do you have condoms?"

Nathan spit out his water. "That forward huh?"

"Just asking."

The next day, Haley woke up in the arms of Nathan. She smiled up at him. He was still sleeping. She decided to get up early and make herself presentable for her new husband.

Nathan woke up and he looked to his side. No Haley. Where was she? He got up and read the note that was on the fridge. She was at Brooke's all day. Apparently, she needed help on a school assignment. He was bummed but he was cool with it. Haley was all about helping people. That was one of the things he loved about her.

Haley wasn't really helping Brooke. She was shopping for Nathan. She was buying some cute lingerie to wear. She wanted to be really sexy when they had their first time. She was looking for the perfect thing to wear.

"Haley, try something on." Brooke said from the dressing room. "Haley, you should try something on. How are you going to know if it's perfect if you don't try it on?"

"I'll just know. But so far-" Haley stopped in front of a manikin. She had on barely there panties and for a bra, tassels.

Brooke came out and stood beside her. "That is for the pros." Brooke said gesturing toward the thing Haley was looking at. "I'll give it to you for your one-year anniversary."

Haley rolled her eyes as she turned her head to look at Brooke. "I won't be a pro be then." Or will I? She was starting to get nervous.

It was obvious to Brooke. "Haley, don't worry. It'll be fine. Nathan will be gentle."

Haley shook her head. "That's not what I'm nervous about, Brooke."

"Then what are you nervous about?"

"I really don't know. I just am. I mean I guess on some level I'm excited, but I'm mostly nervous. I mean, I'm a you know what and he's not."

Brooke nodded in understanding. "You're afraid he's going to be comparing you?" Haley nodded. "Haley, he wouldn't do that."

Haley looked around the store. She turned to Brooke. "This isn't me. I'm not a slut. I'm not the lingerie type."

"Haley, that doesn't matter." Haley left the store. Brooke followed close behind. "Haley. Haley!" She turned. "I know the perfect way to get you in the sexy mood. With being comfortable in your own skin."

"I don't know." Haley said shaking her head. "I just don't think I can pull off the look."

"You can." Brooke and Haley went shopping for a few hours and then went to Brooke's. Brooke took Haley's measurements and went to work on her sexy outfit for tonight.

Meanwhile at home, Nathan was putting away all of Haley's things, well, trying to. "Hey Nate, what's up? Where are you?" He went into the living room. "There you are."

"Hey Luke, can you help me with Haley's things?"

"Sure." Lucas said while opening a box and then quickly closing it. "Haley can deal with that."

"What is it?" Nathan asked curiously.

"It's her underwear." Lucas said cringing. He didn't want to deal with it. He didn't even want to think about it.

"I could just take care of it?" Nathan said picking up the box. He brought it into the bedroom and put it next to the dresser. He went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Haley left me."

"Then why are you unpacking her things?"

"Not like that. She left this morning and she wrote me a note saying she would probably be gone all day."

"So?"

"I miss her. She didn't even wake me up to say goodbye or anything."

"You're whipped." Lucas said getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I'm married. What time is it?"

Lucas looked at his watch. "About 8:00. Why?"

"Haley said she'd be home by 8:30."

"Yeah, I should go." Lucas said leaving.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled once home. She looked around at the empty apartment. "Nathan." Still no answer. She wondered where he was. "Nathan, are you here?" She went into the bedroom and saw candles lit. She looked to the doorway of the bathroom and saw Nathan in just his boxers. "What's going on?"

"I figured tonight would be the perfect night to consummate our love."

Haley swallowed. "Okay. Just wait for me on the bed. I'll be out in a few minutes." Haley said as she went inside the bedroom. She put on her lingerie that Brooke made for her. It was made of pajama pants material. The shirt went up to her naval. She had a mini skirt. It fit her just right. She looked herself in the mirror. She was looking sexy and she liked that. She looked towards the door and suddenly got nervous.

She knew he wouldn't hurt her. He would be gentle and he would tell he loved her over and over again until he couldn't speak anymore. She entered the bedroom and saw Nathan smiling at her. "Hi."

"You look really good. Who made that?" Nathan asked getting up and walking toward her. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Haley walked him toward the bed. "Brooke made this for me. Special. For us."

"Really?" Nathan said. He began to nip at her neck. "It looks really good on you. I bet it'll look even better off." He began to caress her open stomach. And he left open mouth hot kisses up her stomach and to under her bust line.

Haley sat up. "You can take off my shirt. My boobs don't bite. Well, the left one doesn't." Nathan lifted her shirt and it made him groan. She looked so great. He sucked on her breast. He took her nipple in between his teeth and bit it lightly. Haley yelped. "Nathan don't! Stop it. That hurts. Please."

"Okay, sorry." He took off his boxers and he heard Haley gasp at his almost full on erection. He took off her panties and he rubbed the inside of her thighs, inching his way to her warm, hot, juicy pussy. He began to rub her clit as she began to rub his shaft.

A few minutes later, they had stopped. Nathan was on top of her and his erect penis was now inside her. He waited about a minute before she urged him to go on.

The next morning, Nathan and Haley woke up to find themselves in each other's arms. They were naked. And smiling. And happy. Nathan kissed the top of her forehead and Haley blushed as she remembered the previous night's activities.

At Peyton's, Lucas was making them some breakfast. His cell phone was vibrating. He had a text. It was from Haley. She texted him that she had sex with her husband. He smiled and texted her back. **CONGRATS. BETTER SAFE THAN PREGNANT**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**HALEY, BROOKE, AND PEYTON TALK ABOUT HER FIRST TIME**

**NATHAN AND LUCAS TALK ABOUT HALEY**

**BROOKE BUYS A PREGNANCY TEST FOR SOMEONE**


	11. Chapter 11

Haley had been thinking of the past two weeks. She'd been having so much fun with her husband. They had been making love everyday for about two weeks. But she was feeling a bit nauseous. She had been for about a couple of days. She went over to Peyton's to talk. She didn't realize that Brooke was also there. But she didn't mind. She just wanted to talk to someone.

They sat around in the fire and popped a bowl of popcorn. "So, what's everybody been up to?"

Brooke popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "Well, I've been actually studying in school and I'm doing pretty good."

"I'm glad," Haley said. "Listen, guys, I need to tell you something and I want you to promise me that you will not tell a soul."

"What about Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Especially not Lucas. He would kill me if he found out. No, he would kill Nathan if he found out."

"You're pregnant." Brooke said."That Scott sperm. It works too well."

"Brooke. I'm not sure. That's why I need you to go get me a pregnancy test."

"Okay, but I've wanted to ask this for quite some time, how was your first time?"

Haley sighed and smiled. "It was absolutely amazing. He was so gentle. And he took care of my needs before his own. It was just amazing."

"So amazing that you got pregnant?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know if I'm even pregnant. I mean we've been safe." Haley hesitated.

Peyton went over to her and hugged her. "It'll be okay. Brooke will get a pregnancy test. A few of them. Just to make sure."

Haley nodded her head. "Thank you, guys. I appreciate that. I really do. And I don't want to tell Nathan, cause if I do tell him, then he'll freak out and he might become Dan and-" Haley couldn't finish her sentence because she started to cry. Peyton hugged her tighter and Brooke went over to them and hugged them both.

Brooke was the first one to speak after about five minutes of hugging. "Okay, Haley. Do you want me to go get those tests now, so you won't have to worry?" Haley nodded. "Okay, I will go get those tests." Brooke said as she went out of the door.

Lucas came over Nathan's apartment because he called in a frantic. "What's wrong with you?" Lucas asked once he was inside.

"Haley's not talking to me."

Lucas looked around. 'That's it? That's the only reason you called me. She's not talking to you?" Nathan nodded. "Did you even see you your wife today?"

"No, but I tried calling her on her cell, and all I got was her voicemail." Nathan hated voicemail.

"Maybe she's somewhere where she can't use a phone. Think of that?"

"It's not just that. It's that for the past couple of days, she's been weird and she hasn't been herself lately. I'm worried."

"Look, if I know Haley, she's probably just upset over something small. Maybe you left the toilet seat up or something. Or it could be that time of the month for her."

"I don't know." Nathan shrugged. "It could be that."

"Or maybe she's pregnant." Lucas laughed. Then Nathan's face turned sour. Lucas looked at his brother's face "Is she? Is Haley pregnant?"

Nathan's eyes went wide. "I don't know. That would explain things. She did puke yesterday."

"I hope she's not. I would really love to have kids with Haley, but, we just got back together. I wouldn't want her to be pregnant just when we're getting back together." Nathan said. He was pacing back and forth.

Lucas knew this was probably hard on him. I mean, having his wife maybe being pregnant, that's tough. "If Haley is pregnant, don't act like you're not happy. She needs to know that you want this baby."

"Yeah, I know. It's not like I'm gonna tell her that I hate the fact she's pregnant. That would start the vicious cycle of mood swings. But I'm scared shitless. I really hope she's not and it's just PMS."

Lucas nodded. He hoped that too. He really didn't want his new sister-in-law to have a child. He didn't want Haley to become his mother. "Can I go? I really can't stand to be in the same place where my best friend has sex."

"Yeah, I'll just wait for her." Nathan said going over to the door and opening it up for him. "I'll call you to let you know what's going on."

"Thanks." Lucas said stepping outside. "I hope she's okay. See ya." And he left.

Back at Peyton's, Haley was in the bathroom peeing on the sticks. When she was done, she came out and put them on the counter. "You know, I never thought that my fate would rely on one little thing. It's horrible."

Brooke hopped on the counter next to her. "It's okay. I think it's just a false alarm. I mean I had one a few months ago with Lucas, and it turned out just fine. And even if these tests turned positive, they could be false positives. I mean, I had one. If they turn out to be positive, go to the doctors and make sure."

"Okay." When the buzzer went off for the tests, Peyton picked up one of them, Brooke grabbed the other and Haley took the last two. Haley looked their reactions. "They're positive?" They felt the urge to nod but they didn't. "It's positive. So are mine. I'm preggers."

Haley went home that evening and her husband was lying in bed. She saw him looking at her. She looked to her side of the bed and saw a little bag. She went over to it and opened it up. It was a little baby onesie. She looked at Nathan with adoring eyes. "Thank you. That was so amazing that you did for me, but how did you know?"

"Lucas. He helped me figure it out."

"That's really sweet. It really is, but we won't be needing it." Haley said as she sat down. "We'll never be needing one."

"Now, I don't think that." He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. And we will have a kid someday. Just not now. We just got back together. I was scared because I thought we would be young parents, but-" He stopped when Haley held up her finger. "What?"

"No, I do mean that. We'll never be able to have kids."

"Why do you say that?"

"The doctor told me I won't ever to be able to have kids. And the good thing about this is that I won't need tampons anymore. The reason I thought I was late was because I'm not getting my period anymore. It's genetic. My grandmother had it about a few years after having my mom. And my mom has it now. And I guess I have it now. And it's early. Way too early in my life. It usually doesn't happen until the thirties."

"So what? We could always adopt. I don't need the kid to look like me to love him or her."

Haley scoffed. "Let's not talk about it. We're only sixteen. We shouldn't even be talking about it." Haley said. She grabbed the little onesie and headed into the bathroom. She put it in the trash. She looked in the mirror. She began to cry.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY DOES SOMETHING DRASTIC**

**HALEY TALKS TO LUCAS**

**HALEY TALKS TO KAREN**

**LUCAS HELPS HALEY**

**NATHAN TAKES DRASTIC MEASURES**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi." Haley said as she came into his room.

"Haley, what's going on? Nathan freaked when you left."

Haley lay next to her best friend. "Tonight's been the worst night of my life. The day was long and just, horrible."

Lucas held her hand. "What happened?"

"I can't get pregnant. And Nathan and I had a little argument about it. And I went into the bathroom and emptied out my birth control. And I left. I mean I've already disappointed my husband."

Lucas sighed heavily. "So, what are you going to do about it?" Haley didn't answer so Lucas turned see her sleeping and he covered her up and went to sleep with her.

The next morning, Lucas and Haley woke up to the sound of Karen yelling at them. Haley jumped up and started breathing heavily. "Karen, it's not what it looks like. I just slept over here because-"

Karen stopped her be holding up her hand. "I know Haley. Nathan called me when he figured you'd end up here to talk to your best friend/brother-in-law. Your husband knows you. You really are lucky to have that."

"I know, but- it's complicated Karen. I'm- I'm just gonna go." Haley said as she headed toward the door.

"Haley James Scott, don't you dare leave this house with an empty stomach. I need to speak with you." Karen said sternly. "Come into the kitchen." Haley followed her and sat down at the table. "So, Nathan seems really worried about you."

Haley smiled at that. "I know and I love him for that, it's just- if he's worried about me, he's not worried about himself. And I can't have him not focusing on himself. It's just not right."

"Haley." Karen said as she handed Haley a plate of breakfast. "You two are married. He kind of has to worry about you."

"But he needs to worry about himself first. I need him to worry about him so I can get help. I'm- uh, going to see my brother's therapist today after school and then I'm going to spend some quality time with my brother."

"What about going home to your husband? They guy you married?"

Haley just shook her head. "I can't see him until I'm better."

Karen put her hand atop Haley's. "Go home. Talk with your husband. He loves you."

At school, Haley went to her locker and took out her books. She felt someone kiss her cheek. She knew it was Nathan but she didn't bother to turn around or speak to him.

"Hi Haley, it's me your husband." Nathan said.

"I have to get to class." Haley said. She slammed her locker door shut and ran off to her first class. She had ignored Nathan all day. And she went to her brother's after school. She didn't even knock on the front door. She just walked right on in. "Hey Mike. It's your favorite sister."

Mike came out of the kitchen with a towel on his shoulder and he was wiping his hands. "Hey. I was in the middle of making dinner. You're glad to stay, but I thought you were married yourself. Speaking of, shouldn't you be having newlywed sex with him right now?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I can't. I need to talk to you."

Back at school, Nathan was in the gym lifting weights. Lucas came into the weight room and he sat next to the bench he was sitting at. "You were right. Haley did sleep over my house. But she should be back at your house tonight. Maybe now, even. Why don't you go check? Go home. Go home to your wife. I bet you fifty bucks she's there. The bedroom is lit with candles and rose petals on the bed. And she's waiting there for you, for her husband."

"It's a bet." And he shook his hand. He was so excited because he wanted to believe so much that she would be there that he rushed home. He looked around the whole apartment. He called Lucas up on the phone. "You owe me fifty bucks."

_"What are you talking about? Haley isn't at home with you?" _Nathan didn't say anything; he just hung up the phone.

"Wow that must suck. I know how much you were meant to be a mom." Mike said as he finished up dinner.

"Yeah, and it suck even more that Nathan was actually looking forward to being a dad."

"Speaking of, does he know you're here?" Haley shook her head. "Call him."

"I left my phone my home." Haley said as her brother handed her the phone. She dialed his number. "Hey Nathan its Haley I was just calling to let you-."

_"Where the hell are you?"_

Haley could hear the anger in his voice. "I'm at Mike's."

_"Why are you at Mike's?"_

"I'll see you whenever." Haley hung up the phone and sarcastically smiled at her brother. "Are you happy now, Michael Donavan James?"

"I'm not happy when you're not happy. I mean, you are my baby sister, I love and when you get hurt or upset or you just get sick. My natural big brother instinct tells me to protect you."

"And I need to sleepover. I- I can't go home tonight. I just can't. I also need a favor."

"One second." He held up his hand and went over to the bottom of the stairs. "Kids, dinner is ready." He went over to his sister. "What's the favor you need?"

"I need you to let me use your therapist. I mean with the scare and everything, and Nathan being my husband and potential father; I need help." Haley said as the kids came down to get their dinner and then ran back upstairs to finish their homework.

"Okay. We'll go tonight. You can use my appointment."

"When does Jacey come home?"

"In about an hour, we'll go then."

"Thank you. I'll be back." Haley got up and headed toward the bathroom. She dialed Lucas' number on the phone she took with her. "Hey Luke, don't talk just listen. I need you to cover for me. Please just tell Nathan that I'm studying over at your house."

_"Where exactly are you? You're not like, cheating on him, are you?"_

"No, I'm not cheating on him. I would never do that. I just, need some time for myself. I mean with everything that's happened, I need sort of a break from reality, you know?"

_"I kind of do, Haley."_

"So, will you cover for me?"

_"Yeah, if he asks, you are sleeping at my house."_

Haley could hear his sigh on the phone. "Thank you." Haley hung up the phone and exited the bathroom. "Hi, Mike. Can we order pizza or Chinese or something? I hate your cooking."

"Yeah, I know you hate my cooking. But I've gotten much better since I had kids and I didn't want to kill them."

"Good answer." Haley said as she handed him the phone. "I'd like a small all veggie, please."

About an hour and a half later, Haley had gone to therapy. All she talked about was how Nathan wanted a baby and how she couldn't have one. And she thought she was ruining his life and disappointing him. She didn't want to do that. And then she went back to her brother's house and she borrowed her sister-in-law's clothes to sleep in.

When she woke up the next morning, she took a quick shower and grabbed a light breakfast. She wrote a not to her brother telling him she would be moving in with him for a while until she had her head straight and she knew who she was.

Nathan knew Haley wasn't going to come back. He just knew that this was the end of his marriage. So he wrote an angry letter to her and he would put it in her locker. He had to do something drastic, so that maybe she would get angry at him and divorce him or something.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY FINDS THE NOTE**

**HALEY MOVES BACK IN WITH HER PARENTS**

**NATHAN THINKS ABOUT MOVING BACK HOME**

**HALEY DOES SOMETHING SHE MIGHT REGRET**


	13. Chapter 13

Haley opened her locker and a note slipped out onto the floor. She opened it up and read it. She gasped when she finished. She crumpled it up threw it at Lucas who was walking by. She closed her locker and walked with him down the hall. "It's your fault. You covered for me and now he hates me."

"Who hates you?" Lucas asked.

"Bill Clinton." Haley said sarcastically.

"What, you sleep with him too Monica?"

"Nathan. He wrote me a hate note. And I don't blame him."

"Of course you do. Mike told me what you were talking about last night. You want to move back in with your parents?"

"Yeah, I mean I figure Nathan and I can get a divorce or an annulment. He could move in with Deb. And we'll be fine. So, my first marriage didn't work out. Whose does?"

"Do you really think that?" Lucas asked. He didn't think she did.

"I think I do. Either that or I have a long we have a huge brawl and he kills me. Either way, it's win-win for you."

"It wouldn't be a win. And to tell you the truth, when you first started dating Nathan, I hated you for that. But it was only because I loved you so much."

Haley saw Nathan talking with Tim. And she looked at Lucas. "You think that's it? He just hates me because he wants me back?"

"I know that's the reason. At least talk to him."

"I will tonight. Trust me; I have a lot of things to do tonight. And one of them would be talking to the husband."

"And she found the note." Nathan said to Tim as he saw his wife walk down the hall with her best friend. "And now she's angry."

"But I bet the sex will be even better." Tim poked him with his elbow.

Nathan looked at Tim disappointedly. "Tim, it's time like these that I wonder why we're friends."

When Nathan got to his first class, all he could focus on was Haley. They were in English class and were watching a movie. She was guiding her finger on her lower lip. And then she leaned on her hand when she put her face in her hand. She looked so sexy with her hair pulled back into a bun. And when she wrote down a note, she would press her lips together.

He just couldn't help but feel so guilty for putting that note in her locker and he felt even guiltier when she looked back and gave him a dirty look. All he could think of to do was mouth the words 'I love you'. And he smiled when she turned back around and he could see her blush. He loved when she did that.

The next period, he still couldn't stop staring at Haley. He didn't even hear the teacher call on him. "Mr. Scott. Would you please stop staring at Haley and pay attention? We all know she's your wife, but I'm sure she would love it if her husband would concentrate so he can get good grades. Graduate, go to college, and get a good paying job to support her."

Nathan looked around as all the kids started laughing. "Yeah, well, I can't help it."

"Control yourself."

Nathan just nodded. "Yes Sir."

After class, he pulled Haley into an empty classroom. "Hey, let go of me, Dan."

"Thanks for letting me know." He said as he let go of her arm. "I'm not Dan and I never will be."

"I know. I just want to hurt you." Haley said looking down at her feet. She looked back up at him. "I know how much I already hurt you?"

"You didn't hurt me. You scared me, but you didn't hurt me."

"I'm moving in my parents, again." Haley looked to see her husband's face turn rigid. "I have to get to class. I'll be over tonight to get my things."

Haley looked down for a split second and when he looked back up, Haley was gone. He felt so… I don't know, horrible. He just wanted to go home and crash or pin Haley to the wall and ravish her.

Haley just wanted to die. She was still feeling nauseous even thought she wasn't pregnant. She went to the nurse and she had her mom pick her up. She went home and just laid on her bed. She fell asleep and when she woke she drove off to her and Nathan's.

She didn't knock, just walked in. she saw Nathan standing with her bags already packed. "I guess I was wrong. You do what me to leave."

"I'm leaving too. I'm moving in with my mom. At least I'm thinking of it."

"Oh, well, it's your decision. If that's what you want. I think it would be best. I mean, you could still work and get some money. Save it for when you need it or when you want to buy a car or something else. Or just save it."

"Yeah, that's good advice Haley. I'll take that into consideration."

Haley turned to the door but she dropped her bags and ran for the bathroom. Nathan followed her. He held her hair as she puked.

He wondered if she was okay. Was this because she was truly sick or did it have something to do with her not being able to have kids. But he didn't want to think about it now. He just help back her hair and rubbed her back.

He let her brush her teeth after she puked. He leaned on the counter with his hands in his pockets. When Haley came out she sat on the arm of the couch. There was an awkward silence that filled the room. They just stared at each other. "Okay, I should really go."

"But, I want to talk to you, Hales. I need to talk to you."

"Okay Nathan, talk. Talk till you lose your voice."

"Hales…" He said sternly.

"I'll start, I want a divorce. I don't want this marriage. I'm done talking. I'll be back for the rest of my things later tonight. Deal with it." And with that, she left with her things,

Nathan sighed hard and banged his hand on the counter. The phone rang and he answered it. "Hello."

_"Is Haley Scott there?"_

"No she isn't here but I'm her husband. Can I take a message?"

_"Haley is……"_

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY COMES BACK**

**NATHAN TELLS HER THE NEWS **


	14. Chapter 14

**QUOTES OF THE DAY:**

**RUTHIE: Do you have to have special clothes to feel special? I just put on a clean pair of underwear and I feel great. **_**(7**__**TH**__** HEAVEN)**_

**REX: I'm sick of you being so damn perfect all the time. You're this plastic suburb housewife with her pearls and her spatula. **_**(DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES)**_

**DOROTHY****: Now which way do we go?  
****SCARECROW****: Pardon me, this way is a very nice way.  
****DOROTHY****: Who said that?  
[**_**Toto barks at scarecrow**_**]  
****DOROTHY****: Don't be silly, Toto. Scarecrows don't talk.  
****SCARECROW****: [**_**points other way**_**] It's pleasant down that way, too.  
****DOROTHY****: That's funny. Wasn't he pointing the other way?  
****SCARECROW****: [**_**points both ways**_**] Of course, some people do go both ways. **_**(THE WIZARD OF OZ)**_

**HALEY: ****Why is it that it's so much easier to forgive a stranger than someone you love? _(ONE TREE HILL)_**

"She's what?" Nathan asked into the phone. "Are you sure?"

_"Yes, we are. We mixed up the tests."_

"Thank you." Nathan said with a smile. He hung up the phone and he sat down. He couldn't believe what the doctor just told him. He looked up when the door opened. "Hi."

"I just came to get something else." She looked at him up and down. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I was wondering if your parents had an extra room?"

"You're not moving in with us. We need space."

"Well, you're going to need an extra room." Nathan said looking at her with a smile.

"Stop looking at me like that. You are creeping me out."

"I love you."

"Stop!" Haley yelled. What was he doing?

"But I do." He had a feeling she wouldn't believe what he had to say. "I do. And you need the extra room because we're pregnant."

Haley's mouth opened wide. "Are you kidding me? You can't be serious. I can't believe you would hurt me like this. What kind of a guy does that?"

"I'm not doing that. The doctor just called and said you're pregnant. I would never hurt you like that. We are pregnant."

"We are?" Nathan nodded.

Haley put her left hand on her stomach as Nathan did the same with his left. "We're really pregnant?" Nathan nodded again. She looked up at Nathan with happy eyes. "I love you." She kissed her husband. "I'm happy, yet weirded out."

"Why are you weirded out?"

She gave him wild eyes. "I have a growing child inside of me. That's creepy. I don't know how women do this."

"Technically, you are doing this right now. You have a baby inside you and that is a complete turn-on." Haley looked the other way and shrugged her shoulders. She then dragged Nathan into the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"I'm using your turn-on to mommy's benefit." She climbed on the bed and took off her blouse. "Come on, daddy."

"Now that's a turn-off." Nathan said with a disgusted look on his face. 'Did you really have to say that?"

"Sorry. I'm not hip with it. I'm just pregnant." Nathan smiled and he walked over to the bed and grabbed her face and smashed his lips on hers. The kiss was so rough that she could feel the want in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her but he got up and started pacing the room. "Nathan's what's wrong?"

"I don't think we should do this. It could hurt the baby."

"You're so adorable. And even though we just found out, I can tell you from experience; it is definitely okay to have sex during pregnancy."

"You know from experience, huh?" Nathan looked suspiciously at her. "Maybe it's good that you have it." Nathan looked at her neck and he attacked it. He moved them so that they were side to side, making love.

Haley was feeling so good. Nathan was kissing her tenderly, and doing everything like the first time. She couldn't wait to bore their child. "Nathan wait."

"What is it?"

"I don't feel so good."

"You okay?" Nathan looked at her concerned. "Should we go to the doctor's? What's wrong?"

She got up quickly and hurried for the bathroom and away everything went. She was definitely pregnant. Either that or she had the flu. When she was done, she looked up at her husband. "I guess you were right. I am pregnant." Haley grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her mouth. "Do you still love me now that you've seen me hurl my cookies?"

"I've seen you dome it before. Remember, on my dad's lap. That was the best."

"Don't remind me. It was like the worst thing ever. I was so embarrassed."

"I think my dad burned those pants." Nathan laughed as Haley groaned. He helped her up and into bed. "Do you just want to just go to sleep or continue what we were doing before?"

"I think we could just make out and see where it leads us. But I feel like I should brush my teeth first."

"Don't." Nathan said grabbing her hand when she got up. "I love your vomit breath." He said as he went to kiss her. But he stopped when she put her hands over her mouth. "Go." Haley just nodded and ran for the bathroom again.

The next morning, Nathan woke up to Haley on top of him. "Hi husband. Good morning. My mom loves you right now. My dad hates you and I'm— a little bit of both right now."

"And I couldn't be happier at the fact that we're going to have a baby together." He said as he rubbed her bare sides "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I've been having some saltines so I'm not as throwy uppy. But you know, it helps a lot." Haley said as she rested her hands on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He put his hands on her stomach. "Daddy loves you."

"And does daddy love mommy?" Haley said in a seductive voice. She bent down to kiss his neck. She kissed down his chest. She stopped and sat up. "You didn't answer me."

"Of course I want mommy. I just don't think we should be intimate. I mean, it's like all we did for two weeks since we got together. I think we should get to know each other. Find out what we first saw in each other."

"You were a jerk and I was a nerd." Haley said simply.

"You're still a nerd." Nathan said caressing her cheek.

"And you're still a jerk." Haley got up and ran to the bathroom. Nathan flowed and knocked on the door.

"Haley, open the door. I didn't mean it."

The door opened a little bit. "Yes you did. Of course you meant it. And you're right. I am a nerd. And you're a jack a-s-s." Nathan knew why she spelled the swear word. She didn't want their son or daughter to hear them. That was one of the things he loved about her.

"You're right. I am a j-a-c-k-a-s-s. You're right. I know you're right. And I h-a-t-e hate it when you do. I'm s-o-r-r-y sorry. I r-e-a-l-l-y really am."

"Why do you keep spelling things? It's creepy."

"I want the baby to know I'm not a dumb jock. I don't want to be that kind of father where my kid hates me for being stupid."

"He won't." Haley said with a concern look in her eye.

"He? You said 'he'. You want to have a boy?"

"Please, with the Scott genes, it's bound to be a boy. You know it."

"I know, but to tell you the truth, I really want a girl."

"Good, then she can tell her father he's stupid!" She yelled and slammed the door in his face.

"Ow." Nathan said. His voice was muffled since was holding his nose from the pain. "I'm calling a professional."

"What's going on?" Lucas asked when he came to the Scott's front door. "You interrupted me." He was looking really tired.

"Look, I'm sorry if I woke you up, but my wife won't talk to me."

"What'd you do to her?" Lucas was now concerned. He headed for the bedroom. And stopped at the bathroom door. He knocked on the door. "Haley, you okay? It's Lucas."

"Go away." Haley yelled from the bathroom. She was currently sitting on the edge of the shower. She didn't want to be seen right now. "Besides, I'm too fat to get up."

Lucas looked over at Nathan. "You called your wife fat? Was that some kind of compliment for her not being able to conceive?"

"She's pregnant." Nathan said with a smile on his face and his hands on his hips. "And I got her pregnant."

"I really don't want to hear that. Did you call her fat?"

"No, I called her a nerd."

"You call your wife a nerd and wonder why she's locked herself in the bathroom. I don't think it takes a genius to figure that out."

"I know that part, but I can't get her to come out."

"She'll have to come out eventually."

"Yeah." Nathan said. He knew Lucas was right. She would have to come out. But he wanted her to want to come out, not when she had to.

It had been a few minutes after Lucas had left that Haley came out. Only to have locked herself in the closet. He knew she was probably changing. And when she came out, she leaned herself sexily in the doorway.

Nathan's eyebrows immediately shot up. She was wearing a sheer lace trim baby doll.. It looked really sexy on her and it was such a turn-on. "What are you doing?"

"I figure I'll apologize. You were right. I am a n-e-r-d nerd. And I'm proud of that fact. I'm a nerd and I don't care. You know why?"

"I don't need to know why." He went up to her and hugged her. "I don't care. I just want you to be happy."

"I am. I am happy, but it feels like everything is happening so fast. I mean we got married not that long ago. And with the accident, I mean we just started having sex two weeks ago and now; now we're pregnant."

"I know where you're coming from. Believe me, I do. But I feel like maybe it's the right path for us. I think we'll be able to handle this."

"You do?"

Nathan nodded. "I do."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY TELLS BROOKE AND PEYTON**

**NATHAN TELLS HIS MOM**

**SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HALEY**


	15. Chapter 15

**SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HALEY**

_**QUOTES OF THE DAY:**_

_**Clark: What the hell are you? **_

_**Bizarro: I'm you, only a little more bizarre.**_

_**Lana:**__** Hi. **_

_**Clark:**__** Hi. **_

_**Lana:**__** That was the best night's sleep I have had in weeks. **_

_**Radio Announcer: Thanks for listening this morning. It's six-thirty on a-- **_

_**Clark:**__** Oh, God! **_

_**Lana:**__** Oh my God! **_

_**Clark:**__** How did we fall asleep? **_

_**Lana:**__** I told you we shoulda gone to the Talon! **_

_**Clark:**__** Geez, but--ow! Ow! **_

_**He hit his foot on something. **_

_**Clark:**__** Ow, that hurt so much! Alright, look, okay, my dad isn't going to be up for about fifteen minutes and we gotta get outta here. Well, you gotta get outta here. **_

_**Lana:**__** You sure? 'cause sticking around for breakfast sounds like fun. **_

_**Clark:**__** What?! **_

_**Lana:**__** Pass me my shoe. "I won't fall asleep. I promise." What else are we going to do at three o'clock in the morning? **_

_**Clark:**__** Look, you aren't mad, are you? **_

_**Lana:**__** I'm furious. **_

_**They kiss. **_

_**Clark:**__** Come on. **_

_**They sneak down the stairs, but his parents are in the kitchen. **_

_**Jonathan; Hey, Clark. What the--- **_

_**Lana:**__** Mr. and Mrs. Kent. **_

_**Clark:**__** I can explain. **_

_**Lana:**__** Clark and I made this decision together. So, if you are angry, you should be angry at both of us. **_

_**Martha:**__** We're not mad, but this is, umm--you're both in new territory. **_

_**Jonathan:**__** Lana, this is about a whole lot more than just you. So, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to my son alone, please. **_

_**Lana leaves. **_

_**Jonathan:**__** You, sit down. **_

_**Clark goes to sit down. **_

_**Clark:**__** Just remember I'm eighteen and I've been in love with Lana since I was seven, so it's not like we rushed into something here. **_

_**Martha:**__** Please tell me you were at least safe. **_

_**Clark:**__** Yeah. Yeah, Mom. **_

_**Jonathan:**__** Safe? Safe has got nothing to do with this. You shouldn't be doing anything like this, especially under our roof. **_

_**Clark:**__** Well, like you didn't do it? **_

_**Jonathan:**__** Clark! There were a lot of conversations I didn't have with you because I didn't think I needed to have them. **_

_**Clark:**__** Because you guys always think I'm not normal. **_

_**Martha:**__** No, no, no. It's just that...you're so much more vulnerable without your powers. **_

_**Chloe: Knock, knock! Okay! I just passed Lana flying out of here. What would she be doing here at six-thrity in the...ohh. (SMALLVILLE)**_

Haley had a melancholy look on her face when she entered Peyton's abode. Her father was in town again and Haley had never met him and was curious to meet him. "Anyone home?"

Peyton appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Hey Hales, why so blue? Are you okay?"

Haley smiled lightly at her friend because she was so concerned. About her. She seemed like Nathan. "Is Brooke here?" She didn't have to waste any moment when she heard Brooke laughing. "Is that Brooke?" Haley went into the kitchen with Peyton and was surprised to see Brooke cooking. "What are you making?"

"We're making fried burgers." Larry answered.

Haley was confused. "How are you going to make fried burgers?"

"Well, first you make the burgers, small of course and cook them for a little bit." Larry started. "And place it in a puff pastry with your and then wrap the puff pastry around it and then in the deep fry it until it's golden brown and then take it out and eat it. It's really very good."

"I'll take one. Thank you Mr. Sawyer. You don't know how much I am craving it right now."

Brooke saw Haley eyeballing the food and gasped. She put the utensils she was using. "Oh my god, you're pregnant."

Haley gasped. "Am I that obvious?" She asked.

"You were eyeing the meat, Haley. I just figured. Are you?" Haley just nodded and winced when Brooke screamed.

"I think you're more excited than Nathan was."

"Nathan Scott?" Larry asked. Haley nodded her head. He turned to Peyton. "Isn't that your boyfriend Peyton?"

"Not for a while dad. He and Haley are married now. Have been for a few months." Peyton said to her father. "I told you earlier dad. And I just remembered you're senile." She then turned her attention to Haley. "So, what happened? I thought you couldn't have kids?"

"I guess they mixed up the tests. I'm really glad they did. I'm— I can't wait to be a mom. I'm gonna be a parent. Mr. Sawyer, what was it like for you when you first became a parent? Was it hard? Difficult? Weird?"

"It was all three and more. Peyton's mother and I— the first day we had her we were so nervous we put her diaper on backwards."

Haley smiled and giggled at this. "Funny, but it all worked out right? I mean, you figured out how to do everything. You had all the answers?"

"Haley, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen why?"

"That's pretty young to be having a baby, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Haley said. And then she started to think.

Nathan knew Haley was telling Brooke and Peyton about the pregnancy and he wanted to tell his mother. He entered Karen's Café during a time where hardly anyone was there. "Hey mom. Do you have ten minutes to talk?"

Deb came out from the kitchen and leaned on the counter. "What is it sweetie?"

"Are you okay to take bad news."

"Are you and Haley getting a divorce? Please say no."

"No mom. We are not getting a divorce. I think you should sit down." He patted next to himself and she sat down next to her son. "Haley's pregnant."

"What?" Deb didn't know what to say. Her son had just told her she was going to be a grandmother. He was going to be a father. He wasn't even an adult. "Are you sure you're the father?"

"Mom! I know you don't want to called grandma just yet, but still, don't call my wife a cheater. You and I both know it isn't true. Now, can you at least be happy for me?"

"I am, but what are you going to do?"

"Well, Haley and I both work and –"

"And you both have bills to pay." Deb wanted to know that he wouldn't have the money for a baby.

"Which is why Haley's parents are letting us move in; that way we can save up money and still stay and school and— and be parents at the same time. Mom, we have it all figured out. We may not be ready right this second, but we just found out."

"Found out what?" Karen asked as she put a cheeseburger and coke in front of Nathan. "I'd thought you'd be hungry."

"I'm going to be a grandmother." Deb told Karen. "Can you believe that? My seventeen year old son is going to be a father. This is just great!"

Nathan looked around the restaurant and saw people staring at them. "Mom, calm down. People are staring." He took a sip of his soda and ate a French fry. "This is really good Karen, could you wrap it so I could bring it to Haley. I really need to see her."

Karen took the plate and smiled. "No problem."

"Thank you."

Haley was eating ice cream and rolling her eyes every time Brooke opened her mouth. "Brooke, the baby doesn't have ears yet. He can't hear you."

Brooke sat up and she looked at Haley with a glare. "And how do you know you're going to have a boy?"

"The father is a Scott, Brooke. I would be surprised if it was a girl. Believe me; I know I'm going to have a boy."

"I still say you're going to have a girl. I mean, with my senses, I tell you, buy pink, not blue."

Larry opened the door when he heard the doorbell ring. "Well, Nathan good to see you."

Nathan just stood there. He had no clue that Larry Sawyer was home. The last time he saw him was about a year ago. "I didn't know you were home. When did you get back?"

"A few days ago." Larry opened the door so that Nathan could come in. "Your wife is in the backroom. I'm guessing you still remember where it is?"

"I'm sorry about Peyton and me. We never made sense as a couple anyway. But I'm happy now and I want you to know that. Do you remember when I first started dated Peyton, what you told me?"

Larry nodded. "That when I first married Peyton's mom, Anna, that I fell in love with her the first time I saw her and I knew she was mine. But when we couldn't have kids, it was the worst thing ever."

"Which is what I went through with Haley, not too long ago. But now we're pregnant and I'm happy and—" He stopped when he heard Haley and rushed to her.

When they got back there, Nathan rushed to her side and Larry immediately called 9-1-1. "Hello, emergency? This is Larry Sawyer. I'm at 1901 Wilmington Road. I have a 17 year old woman having a miscarriage."

Nathan just didn't know what to do or what to think. His wife was having a miscarriage. What was happening?

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**LARRY TALKS TO NATHAN**

**HALEY'S MOM TAKES CARE OF HER**

**NATHAN AND HALEY MAKE A TOUGH DICISION**


	16. Chapter 16

**Uncle Arthur****: Cream, Darrin?  
****Darrin****: Yes, please.  
****Uncle Arthur****: **_**(he creates instantly a cow by magic)**_** Help yourself. **_**(gets amused)**_** Forgive me. I just can't help milking a joke.**

**IT'LL BE THE LAST CHAPTER. BUT IT'LL BE SHORT. SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

Nathan couldn't even fathom what was happening. Larry knew what was happening. He told the 9-1-1 operator. How could this be happening? Was Larry telling the truth? Were he and Haley about to lose their child they just found out about?

"Nathan." Lucas said. He came as soon as he heard. "Is she okay? Peyton called me."

"She had a miscarriage. And they're prepping her surgery. We've lost our child. I have to go. I should go be with my wife." Nathan got up and went to where the doctors were headed.

Nathan came back through about a half hour later. He came and sat next to Larry.

"How's Haley doing?"

"We lost the baby."

Larry nodded and put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I know how you feel. Peyton's mother, Anna and I had a miscarriage on our first try. But we asked one of Anna's friends if she would give us her child, and she was going to give it up for adoption anyway."

"What does that have to do with me? I don't have a friend that's pregnant."

"The thing is, if you need someone to talk to about this, you can talk to me. I know what you're doing."

Haley got out of the hospital the next day and she was a little depressed. But her mother was there by her side. She and Nathan had moved back in Haley's house. Haley needed her mother's care.

"Hi. Principal Turner sends his best." Nathan said coming into the room. He had a glass of water for her. "And your mom said it's time to take your anti depressants."

"Thanks." Haley took the pills and put them in her mouth and swallowed them. "Is it weird that we're sad that we aren't going to be parents? I mean we're 17 years old. Just 17 and we're devastated by the fact that we lost our child. Doesn't that seem like we're old or something?"

"It's fine. We're fine."

Haley sighed heavily. She was really sad about the baby. She just found out she was going to be a mother. And then she lost it. she lost her child. When Nathan was fast asleep, Haley went out back to their pool. She was so sad she didn't know what to do. She looked up to her room and saw that the light was off. That means Nathan hadn't noticed she was gone. She just wanted to feel something.

She walked in and she was embraced by the water. She had visions of her future children with Nathan. Visions of them graduating, getting their first kiss. Of her and Nathan growing old together. All of a sudden she felt a pair of strong arms around her lifting her out of the water. They burst to the top of the water. He let her breath for a few minutes before she was breathing normally.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked. "Hales?"

"I think I need help." Haley said with tears coming down her cheeks. "I need help."

"We'll get help. And we'll start a family when the time is right."

Haley nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
